A Romantic Favor
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Arnold and Rhonda attend a party provided by her parents, Arnold doing it as a favor to Rhonda. But will a friendly pair turn into a romantic couple overtime? Arnold x Rhonda, Arnda
1. Making An Arrangement

Okay, it has been quite a little while since I've written one of these, but I'm getting back to writing more Arnda stories... Arnda is Arnold x Rhonda, for those who don't know. Now, I have other Arnold x Rhonda stories on here, but it's been a little while, and I thought maybe I can do this one first so I can get back into the swing of things when I write up/finish the other ones... so hopefully, you guys sit back and enjoy this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Rumors about friendships can be quite a fickle thing, even for Rhonda Wellington Lloyd herself. Not that there was anything wrong with gossip, but the minute she heard a rumor, she knew she needed to spread it around to the others. But there are SOME rumors that she wouldn't spread if it meant losing a friend.

Though she was no stranger to the fact that she has been subjects to rumors herself. The best thing she can do is disprove them... but at the same time, she knew that there are some rumors that even she can't deny as false... one example was a small crush on Arnold. Now, she had dated other boys before... Sid, Harold, Curly (much to her disapproval)... but they weren't quite as cool as the football headed boy that peaked her curiosity. While she and Arnold have never dated personally, there were times when they would hang out together and she would show Arnold a side to her that isn't just the self-centered side.

Just as an example, just today, after school in PS 118 had been let out, Rhonda had encountered Arnold collecting his books he needed for homework in his locker. "Hello, Arnold. I figured I'd run into you here..."

Arnold turned and smiled slightly as he saw Rhonda standing next to him, noticing a small envelope in her hand. "Hi, Rhonda. You're looking well today."

Rhonda gave a blush. "Well, I have been getting my hair smoothed out and I recently got my fingernails painted."

Arnold looked over towards Rhonda's nails and noticed the decorations on them. "Little hearts. Very cute."

"Oh, they're more than just cute." Rhonda giggled. "Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to come to a party with me next week?"

Arnold smiled as he took the envelope. "Ah, I assume that's what the invitation is for."

"Well... it's part of it... actually, it's more my... parents' party. I'm... not actually throwing one, this is more of my parents having one thrown for me... but I am allowed to bring in one friend..." Rhonda blushed.

Arnold blinked. "I hope I wasn't a last minute choice..."

"No, of course not!" Rhonda laughed. "You, the coolest guy I know, a last minute choice? Please, Arnold! Surely, you know me better than that."

"I-I'm sorry, Rhonda." Arnold yelped, blushing in embarrassment. "It's just... I'm surprised you asked me and not Nadine."

"Well, I would have asked her, but... yeah, my parents wanted me to take a boy... I-" Rhonda blushed. "I might have lied to them about seeing someone."

Arnold frowned. "Rhonda-"

"I know, I know, it was incredibly selfish of me, but I need someone to go with, and you're the best choice out of any boy. I bet all girls would KILL for a chance to go out with you!" Rhonda said.

"I'm really your best choice?" Arnold said in surprise. "What about all the other boys?"

"Well... it was tough. But Sid was just too weird for me, and my parents don't like him so well, Harold is already going out with someone else, if the rumors I heard about him were correct... and do I even have to bring up that Curly's a creep?" Rhonda said. "Look, just come with me and just be yourself. And if my parents ask, tell them we've been... very good friends."

Arnold looked over to see Rhonda's eyes, which seemed to be shining a bit, flashing a nice smile. Arnold gave a smile. "Well, with a smile like that, how can I say no? All right, I'll go with you, just... make sure I can at least have a good time."

Rhonda smiled brightly as she hugged Arnold, "You are the best, Arnold! I promise you won't regret it!"

As Rhonda started to go off, the football headed kid just looked up to the sky as he looked at the invitation in his hand. Arnold opened the envelope and started reading it.

 _"Thanks for being my plus one, Arnold! I know you can act very adult and punctual, just be sure it's enough to impress the party-goers!"_

Arnold paused, having an odd feeling of what he got himself into...

* * *

"So, you're Rhonda Lloyd's plus-one, huh?" Gerald asked as he and Arnold were hanging out near the arcade.

"Well, she did go to all the trouble for making the invitation, and I'm more than happy to help her out." Arnold smiled.

The tall haired kid could only smirk as he laid his head back. "Arnold, my man, you ever have an odd feeling that Rhonda may be crushing on you?"

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"I'm just saying, if a girl invites a boy to a party hosted by her parents and wants her parents to be impressed by that boy, it means the girl likes the boy. And not just like, man... I mean like-like!" Gerald said as he pushed a button on the video game.

"That's what you said last time back when I had a crush on the substitute teacher!" Arnold frowned. "And we all know how THAT turned out. Besides, Rhonda's a good friend of mine. She probably wouldn't want to romantically involve herself with someone as common as me."

"What if she does?" Gerald asked. "I have heard stories from Fuzzy Slippers that there was a rich man who fell in love with a commoner woman and married for love."

Arnold raised an eyebrow... then blinked. "Do you really think Rhonda has a crush on me?"

"There's only one way to find out, Arnold." Gerald said. "Attend that party with her... be courteous to her, as she is courteous to you... and if you show a sign of affection towards one another... well, we'll see where it goes from there, huh?"

Arnold put his hand on his chin in thought, thinking about the scenario. He never thought about it that way... he took a deep breath, knowing what he had to do.

"Gerald, tomorrow night, I could very well be the best plus-one Rhonda has ever had!" Arnold nodded.

Gerald smirked as he said, "You're a bold kid, Arnold..."

* * *

And that's the end of the first chapter! How did you guys like it? Hope you Arnold x Rhonda fans are ready for this story to take fruition, because there will be more coming up along the way! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. A Talk with Father and Starting a Favor

Let's do the second chapter of this! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Really?" Nadine said as she put her butterfly net aside and sat down with Rhonda, who was brushing out her hair. "You actually had the nerve to ask Arnold out to that party?"

"Well... out of all the boys I knew, he's the most well-behaved." Rhonda smiled as she blushed. "Plus... and this is going to be a little silly when you hear it... well, I may have a slight, tiny, little... crush on him?"

"Called it." Nadine said. "Does Arnold know?"

"Well..." Rhonda blushed. "Not exactly, but I need my parents to think Arnold is really responsible and caring, and of course he is. I can't deny it myself."

"Look, Rhonda, I don't blame you for trying to hook up with Arnold, but aren't you worried about... you know, I heard rumors about that sometimes, there are other girls that might have crushes on Arnold." Nadine said.

"Well, if there are, I haven't seen any." Rhonda shrugged as she got her hair brushed. "Besides, I think we're going to have the best fun of our lives!"

"For your sake, you better hope so." Nadine nodded.

Rhonda gave a laugh. "Please, Nadine. It's me you're talking about. What could go wrong? Besides, we have all week!"

Nadine paused. "Maybe so, but... you two haven't been on a date even once."

Rhonda paused as she looked at Nadine. "I... I suppose I see your point... but regardless, I still have a plan for that..."

* * *

After school, Rhonda was humming to herself as she had arrived home in her little house... well, more of a mansion than a house, but one can get the idea... as she looked around, seeing her father reading the paper. "Hello, daddy!"

Buckley smiled as he looked up from the paper. "Ah, my little girl. Already home from school, I see. Have any trouble getting home?"

"Nope. Peaceful walk." Rhonda sighed as she settled down in her favorite chair.

"Ah, yes, wonderful, simply wonderful." Buckley smiled as he paused. "So, sweetheart, any chance you're going to tell us about who you're dating?"

Rhonda paused. "Well... uh... you see... I did invite him over to next week's party and he did accept..."

"Uh-huh?" Buckley nodded.

"And I'm just going to say he'll be overjoyed and he will be on his best behavior. I promise you, daddy, you won't regret meeting him. I mean, you've met him before, but he's always been a nice guy through and through." Rhonda smiled.

Buckley paused. "Hmmm... it's not that Thaddeus kid, is he? His family may be the runners of a dry cleaners, but I've heard of all the crazy stunts he can pull. I swear, something's not right with that kid."

Rhonda scoffed. "Please, daddy, I would never be seen in the same room as Curly! No, this boy is more well-behaved... you do remember back when we lost everything, right?"

Buckley smiled. "Oh, yes. That was when we had to spend time at the boarding house... Sunset Arms? Isn't that where the Arnold kid lives? You know, I always liked that kid. He may not be of our class, but he's always so nice, I wouldn't be surprised if he was part of the upper crust."

Buckley's eyes widened... then smiled. "Oh! OH! Why didn't you say Arnold was your date? That takes a load off my chest."

Rhonda nodded. "Yes, daddy, it is Arnold I'm taking, but well... I may have lied when I said I was seeing him even before I gave the invitation. He didn't quite know about it until..."

"But by the blushing that is on your cheeks, you do have a crush on him, don't you?" Buckley smiled, causing Rhonda to yelp as she pulled out a pocket mirror and looked at herself. Buckley could only laugh. "Well, personally, I wouldn't mind seeing how you and Arnold work out."

"Uh, Dad, I'm not even sure if he like likes me back... and besides, I do regret lying, but..." Rhonda sighed.

"Hey, it's no big deal. We were just worried that maybe you took someone we wouldn't approve of. At least we know you're in good hands." Buckley smiled. "But sweetheart... promise me that we get to at least be properly introduced to Arnold. We'll make him comfortable."

"Dad!" Rhonda blushed... then smiled. "I'll see if I can tell him the next time I meet him."

"I thought you might." Buckley smiled as Rhonda gave her father a kiss on the cheek. As she went up, Buckley gave a small smile. "I better tell Brooke about this. I have a feeling this might be a wonderful party next week!"

* * *

About a couple of days have passed by. Arnold and Rhonda have not met up with each other since then, but Arnold was thinking more about the party and how he should behave when around Rhonda and her parents. He knew it was her parents' party, but he couldn't help but feel pretty nervous. And the words that Gerald said began to make him think. Could it be maybe Rhonda did like like him? He paused as he thought about it.

Pretty soon, the next thing he knew, Arnold found himself at lunch, meeting up with Rhonda.

"Hi, Rhonda. Is it all right if I sit with you?" Arnold asked.

Rhonda looked up and smiled. "Of course. Make yourself comfortable."

Arnold smiled as he sat down next to Rhonda and turned to her. "I wanted to talk to you about the party..."

"The one I invited you to?" Rhonda asked.

"Yes, and honestly, I'm a little nervous. I know you said you told your parents you've been seeing me, but... honestly, I'm a bit nervous about seeing them." Arnold gulped.

Rhonda looked over towards Arnold in concern. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet... I mean, it's just my family, you've met them before."

"Yes, but that was when we... weren't close together than they were led to believe." Arnold frowned. "It's just... I don't want to lie and tell them that this is the first time we've been together."

"What are you suggesting?" Rhonda asked.

Arnold paused. "Look... tomorrow is Saturday, right?"

"That's right. No school." Rhonda said.

"Well... here's what I'm thinking. You said the party isn't until... next Wednesday, I do believe." Arnold said. "If the invitation isn't wrong."

"Of course not!" Rhonda giggled.

"Well... you're free to say no if you want... but if we're going to make it work... maybe we should actually have a real date. You and me? Saturday?" Arnold raised an eyebrow. "What I'm saying is... would you be able to go with me on Saturday?"

Rhonda looked over and smile. "Sure! That sounds like fun. After all, we may as well practice if we're going to convince my parents that we've been dating."

Arnold sighed in relief. "Great! I'll meet you over at your mansion on Saturday to pick you up! I promise you, you won't regret it!"

Rhonda gave a giggle. "I'm sure I won't."

As Arnold and Rhonda continued to talk about schoolwork and how everything seemed to be going good... little did the two of them realize that they were being watched closely by a certain black haired boy with glasses... whose eyes had just narrowed underneath them.

"Something is up... definitely up..." Curly groaned as he pushed his glasses up. Somehow, he didn't like the weird feeling that seemed to be bugging him, but he could have sworn that the girl of his dreams and the nicest kid he knew were getting... closer to each other.

* * *

And I'll end the second chapter here for now! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. A Talk Over Checkerless Checkers

Time to do another chapter of this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Curly found himself grumbling to himself after school as he was pacing to himself. He grumbled and muttered as he couldn't keep his mind off of Arnold and Rhonda getting close. The next thing he knew, he started to imagine them... kissing.

He immediately repulsed in disgust as he sat down. He paused as he tapped his foot. Curly snapped his fingers as he decided to use his imagination as he seemed to be setting up an imaginary board. It wasn't until a few moments later as Helga came out as she noticed Curly setting up something... but setting up nothing.

"I know it shouldn't be my business, but what crazy thing are you doing?" Helga asked.

"Oh, I'm just playing some checkers. It helps me keep my mind off certain things." Curly explained.

"Checkers?" Helga raised an eyebrow as she looked down at the sidewalk Curly was staring at. "I don't see checkers... OR a checkerboard."

"Oh, well, that's because I'm playing Checkerless Checkers." Curly said. "I doubt you would understand the game..."

"Me, not understand checkers? Please, I am a checkers champion." Helga scoffed as she sat on the other side of Curly. "Ask me any question involving checkers, and I will gladly answer it."

"Red or black?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to be red or black?" Curly asked, looking at Helga.

"Oh. Er, Red, please. It sort of matches the color of my heart." Helga said as Curly did a swinging motion with his hands.

Curly paused as he tapped his hand and moved it. "I'm in a bit of a pickle, Helga."

"Tell me something I don't know..." Helga paused as she tapped her fingers... before moving her hand up. "But what's up?"

"Well, you didn't hear anything from me, but the love of my life is looking towards another boy." Curly said.

Helga laughed. "That's nothing new. Rhonda goes out with a lot of boys on dates..."

"Yeah, but I think this one may be permanent. Let's just say she has her eyes peeled on a certain football-headed kid." Curly said as he moved a piece.

Helga's eyes widened. "Really? Th-that's interesting to know..."

"Tell me about it..." Curly groaned. "Worst of all, I have a sneaking suspicion that he might like her like her as well."

Helga moved another "piece" on the ground... as she frowned. "That does quite create a conundrum, doesn't it?"

Helga frowned as she couldn't believe it with her own ears... Arnold and Rhonda, going out together? There was no chance in heck she would allow it to happen! But... Helga sighed as Curly moved another piece. She couldn't just stalk Arnold and Rhonda around and try to ruin their 'dates'. After Arnold discovered her last time when he hung out with Summer, even though he knew now that she meant well, she didn't want to risk herself getting into the line of fire again. Arnold will KNOW that Helga tried to separate them. And so far, she had a good track record of slowly becoming friends with Arnold. She didn't want to ruin that.

"Maybe you can just let it run its course." Helga said as Curly moved another piece.

"Run its course?" Curly asked as Helga moved her piece.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm sure it won't be anything serious. Who knows? Maybe they'll be perfect for each other." Helga paused. "Of course, if I were in your shoes, I would probably try sabotaging any date that these two might have."

Curly paused in thought as Helga gave a small smirk. This was perfect. Let Curly be the one to break up Arnold and Rhonda. Arnold would have no way to trace it back to Helga. All the while, Helga would just decide to relax and wait.

"Hmm... you know, Helga, when you're not being mean, you can be mischievous." Curly smirked as he picked up a piece and started tapping around in four different places. "I just jumped your men, by the way."

Helga frowned. "Ugh, really?"

"Yep, you lost." Curly smirked.

Helga shook her head. "No way, we're doing that game again."

"If you say so." Curly said as he started to smirk to himself. If he could break up Arnold and Rhonda... this would be perfect!

* * *

Meanwhile, Arnold and Rhonda were walking back together as Rhonda turned to Arnold, "Thanks for walking me back home, Arnold. I hope it's not a bother."

"On the contrary, Rhonda... I'm more than happy to help you out." Arnold smiled as he unknowingly got closer to Rhonda. "After all, it's the least I can do."

Rhonda paused as she gave a small smile to the football headed boy. For some reason, she could feel her heart fluttering as she sighed happily. Arnold caught it, but decided not to say something. Arnold then smiled as he said, "You know, Rhonda, I think ruby really suits you."

"How can you tell?" Rhonda raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I always notice that your shirts that you always wear... some people may perceive them as red, but I can tell that they're a different shade just be looking at them. For example, you're wearing a cherry-colored shirt. And the shirt you wore yesterday was a garnet-colored shirt." Arnold smiled.

Rhonda could only give a smirk as she said, "Well, Arnold, I always thought you were fashionably good too. I know I've mentioned your attire before, but I think it would be worth mentioning again."

Arnold blushed a bit as he said, "I was thinking about adding a jacket to the attire."

Rhonda paused as she put her hand on her chin. "Hmmm... yes, yes, I think your attire would look better if you wear a jacket... I would have to say, the same color as your shirt?"

Arnold smirked. "Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see now, won't we?"

The two friends just laughed as they continued walking together... but if one looked closer, Arnold's hand would probably unconsciously be holding Rhonda's hand.

* * *

With that, I will end the third chapter here! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Arnold and Rhonda's Arcade Date

Let's get to the next chapter, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A couple of days later, on Saturday, Arnold and Rhonda were walking the streets together, both of them in their regular clothes. Arnold decided nothing fancy for the first 'go around', just a little walk around town and stopping at a couple of places and that would be good.

"You know, it's a very nice day, Rhonda." Arnold smiled as he turned towards his raven-haired friend.

"It certainly is..." Rhonda smiled as she sighed. "Arnold, thanks again for taking me out for the day."

"Hey, anytime! Though I still wish your parents hadn't said to 'not do anything funny'." Arnold sighed.

"They're just being parents, Arnold. Even if we are kids, there are some that get ideas." Rhonda blushed. "So, where are we going?"

"I figured we'd stop by the arcade first. I heard there were some new gaming systems on there." Arnold smiled as he pointed towards the town.

Rhonda raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she gave a nod. "Lead the way, good sir."

Arnold could only nod as he and Rhonda went off together, unaware of a certain glasses wearing boy following them.

* * *

Once inside the arcade, Rhonda paused as she looked around in amazement, seeing the many arcade filled games littered and lined up in perfect succession. "Wow... I have no idea an arcade this big could have so many games."

"Like I said, some of these games are pretty new... but why don't we start with something a little... simple?" Arnold said, taking her hand and taking her over to a small arcade machine. "Here's a bit of a classic."

Rhonda looked up and squinted at the title. "Chomper?"

"Yeah, you play as an orb going around and eating squares, collecting vegetables to get points. But beware the four zombies, who are always after you. You can't touch them unless you touch a glowing square, then you can touch them and send them back to start, but only for a short amount of time." Arnold explained. "You have the idea?"

Rhonda nodded as she sat down next to Arnold and inserted a few quarters. From nearby, Curly had walked in and sat down near an arcade machine behind Arnold and Rhonda, who were sitting too close together... for his tastes. Curly inserted a few quarters quickly and started to push a few buttons, not caring about what he was doing on the screen, more paying attention to the couple in front of him as he was mentally taking notes.

"All right... keep focus... let's see if these two perform any funny business." Curly muttered to himself as he kept pushing buttons.

Meanwhile, back with Arnold and Rhonda, Rhonda stuck her tongue out a bit as she tried to move to the left, then to the right before a zombie got her.

"Oh, darn it!" Rhonda frowned. "Okay, last life... I can get those squ- OH COME ON, THEY'RE TOO FAST! No, they got me!"

Rhonda held her head up as Arnold looked concerned. "Rhonda, remember, it's just a game."

The beautiful raven-haired girl took a few deep breaths before turning to the boy she had a crush on. "Sorry about that, Arnold. I don't think that this is the game for me."

Arnold just nodded as he got up. "I understand. Maybe we can try a new game for you... oh, how about this one?"

Arnold smiled as he took Rhonda by the hand (much to Curly's annoyance as he gritted his teeth and started to curl his hand to a fist as he was punching the button he was pressing) as they walked over to another arcade machine. Curly moved his head to the other end as he watched Arnold and Rhonda sit down in front of the machine.

"Super Maria Sisters?" Rhonda asked as Arnold inserted a few coins.

"Yeah, you play as a female construction worker who's trying to get rid of monsters that are raiding a giant soon to be built house." Arnold explained. "You just have to get rid of the enemies that spawn from this laser and you need to hit the bottom of those floors to knock the character down, then get up and kick them off before they get back up again. Just beware, some of these enemies will require two hits. Understand?"

"I think so..." Rhonda said as she inserted some quarters in the machine. "No need to pay for this one, Arnold. This one is on me. I think I can beat you."

"But you've never played this game before." Arnold smirked.

Rhonda gave a smirk back. "No, but I'm willing to learn..."

Back towards the other machine Curly was watching from, Curly growled as he muttered to himself, "I may not be able to hear them from here, but I just know they're saying playful things to each other!"

Curly was about to get up when he heard a coughing sound behind him. Curly blinked as he turned his head as he saw a small crowd forming around the boy, some not really looking at him, but more towards the screen. Curly blinked in confusion before turning back to the screen, wondering what he was playing.

On the screen was a big eggplant traveling through a garden and shooting out slime towards giant zombies that were coming towards the eggplant. Curly slowly looked towards his score to see that it had somehow reached thirty thousand. Curly's eyes widened as he smiled. "Oh my gosh, am I beating a high score here?"

"You may as well be!" The man said, turning towards Curly. "The record for the best time in Eggplants VS Zombies is fifty thousand. If you can beat that record, you win!"

Curly smiled as he kept pushing buttons. "Well... who am I to deny a record?"

Having forgotten about Arnold and Rhonda, Curly just decided to focus on the game. He smirked as he kept pushing buttons.

* * *

"Oh come on, really?" Rhonda groaned as her character got hit by a fireball.

Arnold put a hand on her shoulder, attempting to calm and soothe her. "You can't just rush into things, you know. You have to be a little patient."

Rhonda sighed as she held her head. "Outdoor sports, I can do. Bowling, I can do. Why can't I get through a simple video game?"

"Oh, chin up, Rhonda." Arnold said as he got up... and smirked as he spotted something. "How about one more game before we leave. This one will require your feet."

Rhonda blinked before looking towards where Arnold was staring. Near the center of the room was a certain machine, which looked like a 'Dance Dance Revolution' gaming machine. Rhonda looked closer as the two walked towards the machine. "Dance Blitz?"

Arnold nodded. "It's simple. Just select a song from a list, then follow the arrows to dance along to the tune." Arnold explained as he pulled out a few more quarters and inserted them in the slot as he got on the first dance pad. "Just get on the other dance pad and we can select a song."

Rhonda looked a bit skeptical, but obeyed as she took her position. Arnold paused as he looked towards the list of songs. "Okay, pick a song, any song..."

Rhonda examined the list... before smiling, pointing to a song title on the list. "How about 'I Will Survive'? I always liked Gloria Gaynor."

Arnold raised an eyebrow towards Rhonda in surprise. Rhonda chuckled nervously. "My parents always liked eighties music in general."

Arnold smiled as he said, "'I Will Survive' it is, then."

With that said, Arnold selected the song and as the song started to play, Arnold gave a warm smirk. "Let's dance."

Rhonda smirked back as she started following the arrows and started to dance easily. Arnold was doing his best to catch up easily, but Arnold was a little distracted, looking amazed at how Rhonda was able to move her feet to the beat, Rhonda happily smiling as she seemed to be enjoying the dance.

All the while, during those three minutes, Curly had just beaten the high score, and had kept going as people were chanting Curly's name.

"Yes, yes! Root for me, for I am about to become an Eggplant master!" Curly laughed with glee.

Back with Arnold and Rhonda, as soon as the song was done, Rhonda and Arnold stopped moving as the raven-haired girl sighed a bit, her screen showing a 'YOU WIN!' on it. Arnold ignored the 'YOU LOSE!' on his screen as he turned to Rhonda. "Rhonda, you're amazing! I didn't know you can dance that well!"

"Well, after learning a lot about dancing when I was much younger, I just started becoming a natural." Rhonda smiled. "Do you really like my dance moves?"

"I think they were wonderful!" Arnold smiled. "Amazing, marvelous, spectacular, stupendous... and really good." Arnold complimented her.

Rhonda blushed a bit as she giggled. "Well... if you want, I'd be willing to show you what I know."

"I would be happy to." Arnold smiled as he took Rhonda's hand as they walked out of the arcade... just as Curly lost his last life, but gotten a high score of eighty thousand points.

"Congratulations, Curly Gammelthorpe, for currently holding the high score of an old game!" The owner of the arcade said as he gave Curly a plaque and twenty dollars.

Curly raised an eyebrow as he looked at the money. "Twenty dollars, really?"

"Tell me, Mister Gammelthorpe, what inspired you to play this game?" The arcade owner asked.

Curly chuckled. "Oh, I was just sitting down and just pushing random buttons. I wasn't really paying attention to the game at first, I was more focused on..."

Curly's eyes widened as he slapped his forehead. He looked around quickly... then frowned as he walked off with the plaque and twenty dollars in hand, passing by a flabbergasted, yet not amused Helga, who happened to be nearby, watching. Curly sighed as he said, "I kinda lost focus. But don't worry, I'm on the case."

"They went that-a way." Helga sighed, pointing out the doors and to the left.

"Gotcha!" Curly said as he ran off.

Helga looked over towards the arcade machine Curly played... then turned to the arcade owner. "Say, if anyone beats Curly's high score, is the prize the same?"

"It is." The man explained.

"Thanks." Helga said as she sat down and inserted a few quarters into the Eggplant VS Zombies game. "I think I'm going to beat his record myself."

The arcade owner watched in interest as Helga started playing the game.

* * *

The fourth chapter is done! How did you guys like it? Now, I would like to give thanks and credit to DMan51 for giving me the idea of the arcade date! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Showing Off Some Dance Moves

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Curly was frowning as he kept walking in the general direction as he growled. He couldn't believe it. His first day of tracking Arnold and Rhonda, and already, he lost sight of them. He shuddered at the thought, wondering what the two could possibly be doing. He frowned as he paced around. "Think, think, think..."

Curly paused as he said to himself, "If I were Arnold, where would I take Rhonda next?"

Curly started to think. "Movies? Ergh, no, I got banned from their theater, even if they were there. Lunch? It's one PM, already lunch had passed... maybe they went to dance... hmmm... maybe so, but where would they..."

Curly's eyes widened, as he started to remember. Of all the times he had stalked Rhonda and multiple spy attempts at her home, he always knew the layout of Rhonda's home through windows as he smiled. "That's got to be where they are! Better get back home and get my climbing equipment!"

With that thought in mind, the crazy boy in glasses ran off quickly, with not a second to lose.

* * *

It was about an hour or so later that Arnold had found himself inside the home of the Lloyds... more specifically, he was with Rhonda walking upstairs as he whistled. "I've been into your home before, but I don't think we've went this deep inside."

"Let me show you something incredible." Rhonda smiled as Arnold was looking through some photographs that were hung around the mansion, of people that Arnold guessed were probably members of Rhonda's family. He stopped and blinked as he then noticed a picture of a duck in a red coat and top hat. Arnold tilted his head.

"Uh, Rhonda..." Arnold asked, pointing to the picture.

"I know, it's my grandfather's idea of a little joke. He loved the comics and wanted to hang it... oddly enough, next to this little room." Rhonda explained as she pushed the combination of a vault door. It instantly opened up as Arnold's eyes widened to see that inside the large vault was a diving board leading towards a pool of golden coins. Rhonda sighed, rolling her eyes. "It's not our real wealth. Daddy and Mother keep them all in stocks, remember? That's just a room of fake gold coins we've had... it's all counterfeit anyway."

"Please tell me you don't dive and swim into that..." Arnold said in worry.

Rhonda laughed as she said, "Eww, no! That's just unsanitary. Besides, if we actually dived down there, our bodies would get mangled! They're gold coins, not water!"

"Oh, good!" Arnold said as Rhonda closed the vault door.

"Besides, it's just a prop that fits the room together." Rhonda said. "Now come on, I'm going to show you some of my dance moves!"

Arnold nodded as he followed Rhonda towards another room a few feet away. "Where are your parents, anyway?"

"Oh, Daddy went to check up on his stocks and Mother is hanging out with her friends at the spa. They won't be back until mid-afternoon." Rhonda said as she opened the door to another room and entered inside.

Arnold looked around to see that there was an empty dance room with a few chairs and a boombox plugged in nearby. Rhonda paused as she went over to the boombox. "I wonder if... yes, it's in there! Now, Arnold, take your seat! What I am going to show you requires a little... mood music!"

Arnold nodded as he sat down and kept his eyes on Rhonda as she turned on the boombox and skipped a few tunes. She then pushed the button as she slid in mid-center as Arnold watched in interest. Then, an upbeat tune started playing as Rhonda started to do some steps and started dancing around. Arnold could only watch in interest as she smirked towards him. And then, in tune to the music, she pointed left... then right. She danced towards Arnold... before taking his hand and lifting him off his seat.

Arnold looked in surprise, but smiled as he went along with the beat. He took Rhonda's other hand as they both started moving in sync to the music.

Unaware to the two of them, atop a window was a familiar boy as he glared towards the happy couple.

"Look at them... so happy together... how is the weather..." Curly spat. "It disgusts me... how does he do it?"

Curly peered in closer as he frowned. He then pulled out a phone and started calling a number. "Hello? It's Curly. I'm afraid I'll have to cancel Bingo tonight. I'm scheming right now... what? Oh, yeah, I'll still attend the picnic next month, it's... oh, Marcie dammit, their faces are too close! Sorry? Oh, no, just talking to myself. Yeah, maybe next week. Bye for now."

Curly hung up the phone as he turned back towards the two kids, who were looking into each other's eyes. Deciding that he's seen enough for now, he ducked down, deciding to make a plan for next time.

Back inside, Arnold and Rhonda were dancing together, lost in each other's eyes.

 _"I always knew she danced, but never so well... and her eyes are so beautiful..."_ Arnold thought to himself as he realized his face was close to hers. _"Sh-should I go for it?"_

 _"Wow... it's hard to believe that I'm on a date with Arnold, and yet, it feels right at the same time..."_ Rhonda said as she stared at his lips, realizing that the two were coming close. _"Sh-should I go for it?"_

The song at the boombox ended as the two leaned towards each other about to make lip contact... when they heard a round of applause, causing the two to snap out of it. They turned to see Rhonda's parents standing near the door, as Buckley gave a smile, "Oh no, don't mind us."

* * *

And that is the end of this chapter! How did you guys like it? Sorry if this one was short, but I'll be sure to make the next chapter longer! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Saboteur Suspicions

Let's get going with a brand new chapter of the story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Arnold blushed as he let go of Rhonda. "Er, I swear, this is not what it looks like!"

"I was just showing off a few dances that you guys taught me-" Rhonda joined in the frantic explanations.

"-she offered her hand and I took it-"

"-we were so involved into it-"

The two stopped explaining as they looked over at Buckley and Brooke... who were merely chuckling as Buckley said, "Relax, we're not mad. If anything, I think you two are merely perfect for each other."

"I agree." Brooke said. "I never thought this old dance room would be used again, but surprise surprise."

"Oh... uh, yes, of course." Rhonda blushed furiously as Arnold smiled.

"Er... Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd... out of due respect, I wouldn't dare try to..." Arnold started.

"Like my husband says, we aren't mad at you. We know you're a good gentleman, Arnold." Brooke smiled. "You may not realize it, but you're really dignified. Why do you think your name gets mentioned on the news."

"Well, I-" Arnold started, before pausing. "Has my name really been mentioned on the news?"

"My boy, your name is basically everywhere, first and last." Buckley smirked. "I'm surprised nobody has made a TV show about it yet."

Arnold laughed a bit as he said, "Please, who would want to watch a TV show on my life?"

Rhonda giggled as she said, "I don't know, I would."

"It's true. Our little girl may be rich and proper, but it doesn't mean she can't indulge on other things." Brooke explained. "I know she's a fan of that one cartoon with the monk and the war between certain nations... what was that called, dear?"

"Chosen One: The Last Wind-bearer?" Buckley smirked towards his daughter, who only held her head in shame.

"That wasn't the show... and I only watched it for that one character that made limited apperances... the circus girl that did all those tricks... I don't know why, but her voice is just amazing." Rhonda smiled.

"Well, regardless, we're glad to see you two are having a great time!" Buckley smiled. "Actually, I'm glad you're here, Rhonda. Could I see you for a moment? I need to know what music we could use for the party."

"Oh, uh, of course!" Rhonda nodded as she followed her father outside.

Arnold quickly realized that it was just him and Brooke in the room as he got up. "I... I guess I should take my leave."

"Wait a moment, Arnold. I need to talk to you." Brooke said, putting a hand on his shoulder, stopping the young blonde haired boy.

"Oh... sure, Mrs. Lloyd. What is it you need to tell?" Arnold said nervously.

Brooke paused... as she took a deep breath. "I was curious... how do you feel about our daughter?"

Arnold yelped as he started to blush. "W-well, I think she's a wonderful girl... and very pretty in her own way."

"I see..." Brooke smiled. "I certainly hope you're not taking advantage of her..."

Arnold's eyes widened. "I wouldn't dare!"

Brooke could only laugh as Arnold looked up. "I'm just kidding, I know you wouldn't take advantage of her... unlike some of the other bad boys that Rhonda had interests in."

"Bad boys?" Arnold asked.

"I mean, not that there's anything wrong with Sid or Harold, but the former is always paranoid at every single thing, and Harold is just one of those... people that wouldn't be a good fit for our little girl." Brooke sighed. "Thank heavens those two relationships got derailed quickly..."

"What happened?" Arnold asked.

"You know, I have no idea." Brooke said. "All I know is that after a third date, Rhonda would always tell us that something went wrong on there, and that she got upset... usually at the expense of her favorite outfit."

"No ideas?" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the only thing we could think of was that it was either A, an accident that our little girl overreacted to, or B, sabotage." Brooke explained.

"Sabotage?" Arnold said in shock.

Brooke nodded. "We know it sounds ridiculous, but..."

"No, no, I understand that. Before Rhonda, I had a crush on another person, and there was sabotage involved in it. I knew who the saboteur was, but she was doing it to protect me." Arnold explained.

"Eh, she?" Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"One of our friends from school that's sort of like the leader of our fourth grade class. She may be a little tough, but I know she has some good in her..." Arnold paused... then thought about something as he started making a mental note. _"I should probably talk with Helga before this goes any further... just to be on the safe side..."_

"I see..." Brooke said. "So, that girl that sabotaged the potential date, you say she did it to protect you."

"Yes." Arnold nodded.

"Well, it may be protection now, but say that same girl would try to sabotage your date with you and our girl... would it really be protection, or dictating your choice for you?" Brooke asked.

 _"Definitely going to have a talk with Helga."_ Arnold thought to himself as he looked over at Brooke, saying, "I'll make sure to protect myself and Rhonda... I want to actually make this work between us, Mrs. Lloyd."

"I know you will..." Brooke smiled towards the young boy. "And I'm sure our little girl will, too. She sure picked the right boy."

Arnold could only blush at this moment.

* * *

"Bones and the Cross-Walkers, huh?" Rhonda said as she looked over the pamphlet.

"We figured this would be a good entertaining performance for the music." Buckley explained. "Anyway, I've met the lead singer before, he's a very good friend of mine. He's more of a jazz player, but he's a very good musician in all fronts."

"Ah, I see..." Rhonda smiled. "Can't wait to meet him."

"I'm sure Mr. Bones would be delighted to meet the family!" Buckley laughed. "Just as he's excited to meet our daughter and her boyfriend..."

"Er, you know, Daddy, I'm not sure if we're at that level yet..." Rhonda started.

"Maybe not now, but hopefully soon. I just hope the third date doesn't get ruined for you." Buckley started.

Rhonda raised an eyebrow in confusion... before her eyes widened, realizing what he meant... before laughing. "Daddy, this is Arnold. He won't ruin my favorite outfit!"

"Oh, I know he won't... I'm just worried about the saboteur." Buckley said.

"Sabo-" Rhonda laughed. "Saboteur? Daddy, what happened were merely accidents that I overreacted to... and may have broke off any connections I have to Sid and Harold in the process... besides, why would you think there's someone sabotaging my dates?"

"Well... it always happens on the third date." Buckley explained. "Don't you think that's a little odd?"

"Well... I guess... but it's only happened twice. I'm sure third time is a charm." Rhonda giggled as she looked up at the ceiling.

Buckley paused... before stroking Rhonda's face. "I sure hope so..."

* * *

With that, I will end this chapter right here! What do you guys think? By the way, there's a character that was suggested to me by MaxGentlman1, and he's mentioned in the chapter, but not introduced in the series. MaxGentlman1 gave me permission to use the character, though, so for now, this is just the sneak peek! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	7. Confronting Helga

After a little request from a friend, I'm going to update this story! Sorry it took a while, but here's the next chapter of "A Romantic Favor"! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

About two days later, at the entrance to the school building, Helga was busy humming to herself as she gave a smirk, knowing that she had beaten Curly's high score and so much more... she also wondered how well he did with Arnold and Rhonda. She looked over towards the bus and saw Arnold and Rhonda coming out, talking excitably. She frowned a bit as she shook her head. Not good, no doubt.

Before she could take her leave, she heard the voice she always adored.

"Helga!"

Helga stopped shortly as she turned with her eyes to see Arnold leaving Rhonda and waving her down. Helga, being the tsundere that she is, rolled her eyes as she said, "Don't shake your hand too much, football head, it might fall off!"

Arnold rolled his eyes, somehow expecting that from her as he came up to her. "Listen, Helga, we need to meet in private. Alone. After school. I need to talk to you about something."

Helga's eyes lit up for a moment when she heard the words 'private' and 'alone'. But Helga shook her head as she glared at him. "Why not just tell me right here and right now?"

"Because I know you and your nature, Helga." Arnold crossed his arms. "I know that whatever front you have, you don't want to risk it in front of others. At least in private, we can be calm and collected."

Helga paused as she thought to herself, _"Maybe the Rhonda crush was just a phase after all? No, because he's still talking with her. And yet, they seem to be getting close. Too close, I don't really like it... and yet, I know he should be happy... and... I might as well see what's so important."_

"All right, sure. We can talk after school." Helga said. "How about the classroom where we used to do the newspaper club?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Arnold nodded as he started to walk off. "See you in class."

"Yeah, yeah." Helga waved her hand as Arnold walked off. Helga felt like swooning a bit... but shook her head, thinking to herself, _"Just because he's wanting to meet me in private DOESN'T mean he wants to confess to me. Remember, Helga, baby steps."_

* * *

The school day easily went by without trouble as everyone listened to Mr. Simmons' usual teaching methods and working together on group projects. It wasn't too long before the last bell rang for the day as everyone got up.

Helga had already got up and left first as she proceeded to head to the former newspaper club room before anyone else. Arnold was about to get up and collect his things as Rhonda caught up to him.

"Hey, buddy!" Rhonda smiled. "There's a new café in town where I promised to meet the musical act there. Do you want to go with me to meet him?"

"Sure, Rhonda." Arnold nodded... and paused. "But do you think you can wait for me after I'm done. I promised to meet up with someone to discuss something. Don't worry, I won't take too long."

"Take your time. I'll meet you on the steps of the school." Rhonda said as she started to run off. Arnold nodded as he waited a bit before going off towards the direction of the newspaper club room.

* * *

Helga was sitting at the big desk, patiently waiting as she looked at the clock, curiously wanting to know about what Arnold wanted. The door turned and she saw Arnold entering inside as he came over. Helga snarked, "What kept you so long?"

"Just had to collect my things, like we do every day, BUT I'm here now." Arnold said as he sat down in front of Helga.

"Okay, football head, what was so important that you had to see me after school about? Are you the teacher giving me a detention?" Helga snarked.

Silence filled the room for a couple of minutes as Helga's face started to change from a snarky girl to a very concerned girl's face. "Er, Arnoldo? You're starting to freak me out here."

Arnold took a deep breath as he said, "Helga, I have to ask... what do you think of me?"

Helga jumped from her seat. "Wh-what? That's just something random."

"Helga, I'm just asking a simple question, because... well, we're friends, right?" Arnold said.

"Well... it varies from time to time according to our behavior, but... for the most part, I would say... we are." Helga said.

"Ah, yes, yes, I see..." Arnold nodded. "And you remember that little confession you made at the 'Future Tech' thing, correct?"

Helga frowned as she crossed her arms. "I thought we both agreed it was 'heat of the moment'."

"Maybe so, maybe so... and yet your actions would say otherwise." Arnold paused.

Helga looked at Arnold in surprise as she asked, "Okay, suppose you are right and I DID, in fact, have a crush on you. How would you have figured that out?"

Arnold paused. "I don't have a lot of evidence to go on, but even if I don't think you have a crush on me... I DO know that you still care for me."

Helga sighed in relief, but still kept firm. "Care for you... how?"

"Do you remember the time in the beach, when you were trying to break up me and Summer because of who she was?" Arnold asked.

Helga paused as she said, "Well... yes, I remember you catching me in the act... and you didn't believe me then..."

"Not until I saw for myself, yes, I remember that too." Arnold said. "And there was also the time where we worked together at the Shakespeare play, you gave me a little comfort in terms of losing Lila... the point is, Helga, whether or not you knew it, I knew that you cared for me. And I do appreciate you helping me out in my toughest times."

"Well..." Helga paused. "Maybe I care for you... only a little, though. Don't take it with a grain of salt."

"That's why I'm here today." Arnold explained. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been hanging out with Rhonda lately."

"Trust me, I'm sure most of us have noticed at this point." Helga rolled her eyes. "So what, you going to confess your wove for her?"

"Cut the snark, Helga." Arnold rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't know whether or not you DO have a crush on me, but... they say that if you love something truly, you would have to let it go, right?"

"I don't like where you're going with this..." Helga said uncomfortably when she heard Arnold's last sentence.

"What I'm trying to say is that Rhonda and I have something going and I'm just worried that if you interfere with this... I don't think I would ever trust myself with another girl." Arnold explained.

Helga looked in surprise as she laughed. "Arnold, if you're worried about me interfering with your little rendezvous with Rhonda Lloyd, don't be. Look, if it makes you feel better, I won't even make one step towards you guys. Whatever feelings you have, I won't interfere. It's your life, Arnold, not mine."

"You really promise that?" Arnold looked up to Helga in surprise.

"I give you my word." Helga smiled. "I won't interfere whatsoever with your date."

 _"Curly's already got that covered anyway..."_ Helga snickered to herself.

"Oh, well, that's good. That'll make this a whole lot easier." Arnold said as he dug in his backpack and pulled out a sheet of paper and placed it in front of Helga.

Helga raised an eyebrow. "What the heck is this?"

Helga started to pick up the paper and read it. "This contract stipulates that I understand..."

Helga laughed as she said, "A contract? Promising that I won't interfere with your relationship with any girl? You can't be serious."

Helga's eyes widened as she looked up from the contract and noticed Arnold holding a pen towards her. Helga's eyes widened as she dropped the contract. "Y-you're really serious about this."

The blonde haired girl looked at the contract again as she stuttered, "B- wh- ho- Where and how did you get a contract filled out and certified?!"

"You'd be surprised that I know Gerald's inside info guy." Arnold smiled. "Fuzzy Slippers, I believe."

"Remind me to kill him." Helga frowned as she looked over the contract. "So, you really want me to sign this?"

"If it's not too much trouble." Arnold said, still holding the pen out.

Helga grumbled as she looked over the contract again, but grabbed the pen. "Fine, I'll sign it. Criminy, you're being paranoid today!"

Helga put the pen towards the signature line, before stopping. "Er, wait. This says that if I somehow break you guys up, then you lose whatever friendship I had with you? Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"Maybe it is, but I'm sure we don't want to risk that, now, can we?" Arnold said.

"What if you guys broke up on your own terms?" Helga asked.

Arnold paused. "If I do break up with Rhonda on our own terms, then the contract will be null and void."

"What if someone ELSE wanted to break you up and it wasn't me who did it?" Helga asked.

"If you have good evidence, I might be a little lenient with you." Arnold pointed out. "Now, are you going to ask more questions, or are you going to sign?"

"Geez, fine." Helga frowned as she signed her name on the contract. "There, my name is signed."

"And just to make sure you didn't sign under a different name..." Arnold frowned as he took the contract and pulled out another paper which Helga recognized as one of their old homework assignments that they did together.

"Really? You really don't have THAT much confidence in me? I'm hurt!" Helga frowned.

"I'm just being careful." Arnold said as he looked over the contract's signature and compared it to the homework assignment's signature. "Yep, it all checks out."

Arnold sighed in relief as he put the contract back. "Thank you, Helga. You've been a big help today."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Helga rolled her eyes. "Now go out and enjoy your date, football head."

"Thanks, Helga. And thank you for being cooperative with this. I know it's hard, but..." Arnold said as he got up.

"No, I totally understand. Besides, I gave you my word." Helga said. "Now go, have fun!"

Arnold nodded as he started to leave. As soon as she was sure she was alone, Helga dropped her smile as her face turned into a shocked face. "Unbelievable! I can't believe he pulled this on me! I'm just going to have to hope Curly goes through with his plans..."

* * *

And with that, I will end this chapter here! How did you guys like it? I know, I know, it was a bit cruel of me to do that to Helga, but I would imagine Arnold attempting to pull this on her if he did figure out that Helga cared for him more than he thought, but he was seeing someone else. So, make of that what you will! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	8. A Nice Little Chat In A Coffee Shop

All right, as this story won the poll, this story is going to be the main focus of February. It's time I finally focused on completing this once and for all, so let's get back into this! It's been sitting in the back burner far too long and now I'm ready to get back into it! But enough of these whole 'I'm ready' speeches! Here's the next chapter of 'A Romantic Favor', and even though I realize that I'm putting this chapter up in January, this is to give you all a slight taste on what's to come! Well, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Outside the school, at three o'clock, Arnold and Rhonda were walking along the streets together as Arnold looked around in confusion. "Where did you say we were going, Rhonda?"

"Well, to where my parents say they know this guy." Rhonda explained as they rounded another corner. "They say he's a very jazzy singer, new to town, in fact. Actually, he and his group are in town, and it's my job to tell them that they're invited to the party. Bones and the Cross-Walkers, I believe was the name of it."

"I think I heard about that band. The new band of the century, performs very well at formal parties and bar mitzvahs. I remember Sid saying they were the band of a new generation." Arnold said.

"Right. Daddy says he knows the lead band mate in his time, and figured he would be perfect for the calm, jazzier sections." The girl in the candy red shirt explained to her football headed friend. "Well, here we are."

Arnold paused as he looked up to the place where the two kids had stopped. It seemed to be a nice quiet little coffee shop that, while not too busy, seemed to be a nice little place where people would just sit down and either study for their high school tests, hang out with friends, or just listen to the jazz music that, right now, was being played live by a band.

"Well, let's not just stand there, let's go on in!" Rhonda smiled as she took Arnold's hand and started to pull him in.

"Yeah, sure!" Arnold nodded as the two kids entered inside the coffee shop.

Unknown to the two, from nearby, wearing camouflage, Curly Gammelthorpe peeked around the corner as he gave a nod. "All right, let's just act a little formal here... no need to create a ruckus..."

Before he could head in, though, he heard his phone go off. Curly raised an eyebrow as he picked up the phone. "Talk to me."

"Curly, it's Helga. I'm calling the hit off on Arnold and Rhonda. I forbid you to spy on them and doing something horrible to them!" Helga's voice said.

Curly gave a frown as he sat down, holding on to his phone and pulling out a piece of paper. "You definitely told me, Miss Pataki, that you didn't like the way Arnold and Rhonda hung around each other."

"Yeah, I know, I said that. But you see, Arnold is sort of aware that I have a liking to him, and if you're smart, you know that Rhonda knows that you have an unhealthy obsession with her." Helga said from the phone.

"Now, I wouldn't say unhealthy... sure, maybe the first time, but..." Curly said.

"Look, I got myself under contract by Arnold saying that I shouldn't disturb Arnold and Rhonda when they're dating, and if you do something to them, I know you're going to tell them that I told you to do it. You tell them I had something to do with this, I lose Arnold's trust in me! And there is NO WAY in HELL that I am risking that!" Helga sighed.

"He made up a contract?" Curly asked in surprise. "Wouldn't that be like, Sid's thing? He's usually the paranoid type."

"Let's just say that after putting it into Arnold's mind that I may like him during one critical moment, also put in a lot of things on his mind." Helga sighed. "Look, I want to be with Arnold, but not when he's onto me and could end up hating me if I did something with him. So, please, don't do anything crazy! I don't want Arnold hurt, and I certainly don't think Rhonda would appreciate you in the long run!"

Curly frowned a bit as Helga continued, "Put that into your crazy mind for just one minute! Would you prefer letting Rhonda choose who she wants to be with, or just forcing her to be with you?"

Curly paused as he sighed, "Okay, fine. I promise you, I won't do anything crazy..."

"Thank you, that's all I ask." Helga sighed as she hung up the phone.

As soon as Curly heard the phone hanging up, he gave a smirk and a laugh. "...but I won't promise not to do insane stuff... oh, am I going to be so hated in the name of Marcie after this!"

And just like that, Curly put his phone away in his pocket and casually slipped into the coffee shop as he sat down in the background, thankfully a couple tables away from Arnold and Rhonda, who were sitting together as Curly pulled out a notepad and took notes. As soon as a barista came up to him, Curly looked up at her said, "Give me one hot chocolate. whip cream, chocolate syrup. Cherry on top, if you do that."

* * *

Arnold and Rhonda, meanwhile, looked over at the band that was playing on the small makeshift stage as Arnold pointed over to the band. "Is that the guy?"

Rhonda gave a nod. "That's the one Daddy said to invite. Anyway, we just need to wait until they get on break, then we can get a move on them and ask them to come for the party. That way, we can get that aspect done!"

"Gee, Rhonda, you and your parents are really determined to make this party work as great as possible." Arnold said.

"Well, it is a formal gathering, what can I say?" Rhonda gave a giggle. "Anyway, what were you doing after school?"

Arnold looked surprised. "Oh that? Yeah, I just wanted to talk with somebody, and make sure we were cool with something. Nothing too big."

"Oh." Rhonda said as the barista came by with a couple of cups of hot chocolate that they ordered. "Thank you, ma'am."

As the barista nodded and took her leave, Arnold gave a smile as he said, "Hey, Rhonda... have you ever worried about... saboteurs?"

"Saboteurs?" Rhonda said in surprise. "Well, I always had suspicions during my last couple of dates with other boys that these dates were sabotaged, but so far, with you, I don't seem to be sabotaged by anything."

Arnold paused as he thought about it. "Well, tell you the truth, some dates I had with a couple of other girls, I never considered the possibility, but there were a couple of times where they've been sabotaged as bad dates. Well, not all of them were sabotaged, but let's just say the last girl I dated, things went wrong."

"Yeah, Lila told me about the little Cheese Fair fiasco from her end." Rhonda gave a chuckle. "But, I'm just saying, at least this is a little get-together amongst friends..."

Arnold paused as the music stopped playing. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"And now, my cool cats, for our final song before break!" The lead singer said as he started to play yet a nice, cool jazzy tune, a nice little semi-popular song from the era, but still kept a good tune.

Arnold paused as he sipped his hot chocolate, listening to the music. "You know, Rhonda, I always wondered, why have we never dated before?"

"Yeah, why haven't we?" Rhonda said in surprise as she sipped from her hot chocolate. "You're the sweetest boy I've ever known, and always classy and pretty popular when you need to be."

"And, as vain and popular as you are, you also have everyone's best interests at heart. I mean, even when you switched to contacts, you still looked out for the other kids who weren't as cool." Arnold said. "Even when you find yourself falling back to old habits, you still do your best to remember the lessons that I've given you or Patty's given you or the nerds and unpopulars..."

"I appreciate the gestures, Arnold." Rhonda gave a smile as she paused. "Maybe, and this is just me listening to the music, but do you think that maybe we might have a chance together?"

Arnold raised an eyebrow as he put his hand on the table. "Hmmm... that's a good question. Honestly, I'm not sure myself, but... I guess when it comes down to it, in the end, it all depends on if we could try and make it work..."

"An actual relationship?" Rhonda asked.

"Well..." Arnold paused. "Maybe."

By that time, the song had ended as everyone snapped their fingers in appreciation. Arnold and Rhonda cut their conversation short as Rhonda said, "Oh, I think they're done with their performance. Let's see if we can catch them before they go back to the dressing rooms!"

"Right!" Arnold said as he grabbed his hot chocolate and took one more sip before they started to get up and approach the band that had got off the stage.

* * *

Sorry for cutting this short, but I'm going to have to end the chapter here! How did you guys like it? Next time, more preparations for the party on Arnold and Rhonda's end... and Curly's conniving plans on his end! I will admit, it's nice to get back into this story after so long! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	9. Making the Final Arrangements

All right, this is probably going to be the last chapter update for January, since I'll be busy for a couple of days, so don't expect another regular update until next month! Anyway, here's the next chapter of 'A Romantic Favor'! Before I do so, I have a little anonymous reviewer who doesn't have an account that asked a question about if I'll update a few certain other stories. Well, Mr. Guest who asked that question, there was a poll up on my profile, and one of those particular stories on that category happened to be on there. Unfortunately, you didn't make an account and vote for the story to be considered into contention. So, it didn't get that chance. Maybe it will if I somehow finish a few other stories voted for in the poll that month, but that seems highly unlikely. But not to worry, next month's poll will be open for ten more new stories uncompleted that I might complete in March, so if a story you want to see completed is up there, you can vote for it then. You just need an account to vote. Is that clear? Well, with that out of the way, let's get back to the story I'm focusing on completing! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As the band was collecting their instruments, the band leader looked over and noticed two kids walking up to him. The man smiled as he looked over. "Ah, I see I have a few music fans."

"You could say that, Mr. Bones." Arnold said.

"Excuse me, sir, I'm Rhonda, you're a friend of my father, Buckley Lloyd." Rhonda started as the band leader's eyes lit up.

"Ah yes, Buckley. Always a good guy, that man." Mr. Bones gave a smile as he looked at Rhonda. "And I must say, he is certainly raising a fine daughter."

Rhonda blushed a bit as Arnold gave a nod. "Well, I suppose you can say that she's had a bit of help..."

"With you?" Mr. Bones asked. "Anyway, what does your father want with me?"

"Well, he heard you and your band were in town and he personally wanted to invite you to perform some music as part of the party." Rhonda said as she dug around in her pocket and pulled out the letter.

Mr. Bones grabbed the letter as he opened it up and read it over. The other band members just looked over at their leader in curiosity as the man looked curious and satisfied, before one of them said, "Well, Brooke?"

Mr. Bones gave a pause and smiled. "Sure, we're not busy that night! We'd love to come over!"

"Oh, that's wonderful! Daddy would be thrilled to hear you perform." Rhonda gave a smile.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Mr. Bones gave a smile as he said, "Thank you for coming up to us, Miss Lloyd, and you, the other kid, if you need a person to perform some music for you, well, I'm your guy! Here's my card."

With that, Mr. Bones pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it over to Arnold as he looked it over.

"Hmmm... Brooke Bones, owned by Ma-" Arnold mumbled to himself, reading a bit of the fine print. "Well, thanks. I'll be sure to look you up."

"See you around, then." Mr. Bones smiled as he and his band decided to depart for the break room.

As Arnold watched them leave, Rhonda gave a smile as she giggled, "Well, that's that, then. Daddy and Mommy has the party all set, you agreed to be a sophisticated boyfriend for my parents, and we got the music group all prepared."

"Hmm, I have to admit, I think the schedule is all set for the time being." Arnold gave a smile as he held Rhonda's hand. "Though I still don't appreciate you lying to your parents that we were going out."

"Oh, come on, Arnold, this again?" Rhonda sighed. "You're still not mad I put the pressure on you last minute, are you?"

"Honestly? A little bit, but I know your heart is in the right place." Arnold gave a smile. "Well, if there's nothing else, I'll pay for the drinks and we can get going."

"Where are we planning on going?" Rhonda asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Are you up for a movie?" Arnold asked as Rhonda's eyes lit up in delight.

"Arnold, I would gladly go to a movie with you." Rhonda giggled as she and Arnold started to head back to the table to get the bill.

As they were doing so, looking up from a book he was reading, Curly watched as he gave a delightful smirk. "Well, well, well... looks like my brain is already formulating a plan..."

Curly paused as he pulled out a cell phone and started dialing a number. He put the phone in his ear and hummed a bit before hearing someone pick up. "Hey, Curly here! Listen, remember the party trick you and I pulled off with Bucky? Well, I need you and him to come over and help me out with something on my end... I have a party I plan to crash... why yes, I'm insane and want Rhonda to myself, however do you guess?"

Curly gave a frown. "Look, can we not argue about this? Just come prepared with the stuff, because Saturday night is going to be a Curly night!"

The black haired boy laughed to himself evilly, before stopping. "What? Big Chungus? Well, yeah, I saw that some time ago, but that's just a picture of Bugs Bunny impersonating fat Elmer Fudd from the one Bob Clampett cartoon! Which, don't get me wrong, I adore, but why is this popular?"

Curly paused. "Hmmm... true, that TerryToon cartoon DID get popular again after that one particular line. Anyway, I have to go, big plans to make! Come by with the equipment! Thank you very much, buh-bye for now!"

As Curly hung up his phone, he gave a giant smirk to himself, laughing evilly. "Yes, yes... soon, my plan draws near..."

* * *

Outside the movie theater, Arnold and Rhonda smiled as they looked over the posters on what was airing right now. "Hmmm... Rhonda, are you up for this one?"

Rhonda looked over to where Arnold was pointing and saw the poster for 'Love Matters Most'. Rhonda gave a smile. "Sure, that sounds pretty romantic... sounds like a romantic comedy, from the looks of it."

Arnold gave a smile as he sighed. "Ah yes, the classic romantic comedy. Always a failsafe for other movies... next to animation and horror movies."

"Not to mention, dramas." Rhonda pointed out.

"That is also true." Arnold nodded... then his eyes widened. "And musicals!"

"Oh yes, can't forget about musicals." Rhonda giggled. "Well, I guess if an- detective stories!"

"Huh?" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"I was just saying how much I love a good mystery, so mystery movies are always my favorite too." Rhonda explained.

"Oh..." Arnold nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I can see why mystery movies can be a fun time."

Rhonda gave a giggle, before saying, "Anyway, I guess if nothing else, we might as well go in and see it, right?"

"Right!" Arnold gave a smile as he held her hand and started walking into the theater to buy the two tickets for the movie, then popcorn before both of them went in to watch, Rhonda laying her head on the boy's shoulders, getting herself comfortable. Arnold noticed, but didn't seem to mind as the movie started to begin.

 _"Maybe... just maybe..."_ Both kids thought to themselves, watching with pure smiles on their faces. _"Maybe there might just be a chance for the both of us..."_

* * *

Well, sorry for the short chapter, but I figured this might as well be a good place to stop here! How did you guys like it? Next time, we're skipping straight to Saturday night, where Rhonda's parents are hosting a nice little get-together party, with Arnold and Rhonda experiencing the likeness of a formal rich party. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	10. Almost Time for a Wonderful Night

And now, it's time for the next chapter of this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

To say Arnold and Rhonda had a lot of fun together for the last few days was a bit of an understatement. The more the two hung around each other, the more they started to get used to the idea that both of them found themselves feeling attracted to each other. Rhonda was even surprised that Arnold was meeting up with her standards thus far. Then again, maybe she shouldn't have been too surprised. Arnold was considered a very nice guy to most people, and she had noticed that he had quite a tolerance for most people. As an example, she noted that Arnold seemed a little uncomfortable around Iggy and gives dark glances at him whenever the two passed by. Rhonda couldn't blame Arnold at all, though. Considering the history Arnold had with Iggy and the fact he doesn't like bringing it up, she was considerate enough to not say anything.

Nevertheless, though, Rhonda couldn't say that she wasn't having fun hanging around with Arnold. On the contrary, she loved hanging around the football headed kid more than any other boy in her class. She had to admit though, she was a little nervous at first, just being around Arnold, but after the third time hanging out with him, nothing bad was happening to her and Arnold, so she passed off whatever the third date happening she had with the other boys just as a bad time. Besides, she had to admit, Arnold was pretty cute and mature whenever he was around...

Arnold couldn't complain either whenever he and Rhonda began hanging around each other. Even Harold and Sid, the former boyfriends that Rhonda had went out with at one point in time, were pretty surprised that Arnold had lived through the third date. Arnold, of course, gave a small smile to himself, feeling a little relieved that Helga had not tried anything to them. He actually even considered talking with her again and easing up the contract a little bit, but wanted to wait until this was all over. But at the moment, all thoughts were towards Rhonda and impressing her parents at the party by being the 'ideal suitor'. Of course, it wasn't Rhonda's exact words, but he had a good idea that this was probably what this was.

As a matter of fact, even when the two of them weren't hanging around together, whenever Rhonda was with Nadine or any of the girls, she couldn't help but bring up Arnold at least once in her conversation. Helga seemed annoyed at the fact that Rhonda always brought up some nice thing Arnold did for her, half wishing it was Helga in Rhonda's shoes, and half wishing that Rhonda would talk about a new clothing style or her nails more than anything else, but she swallowed her pride. And Arnold, whenever hanging around Gerald or his other friends, can't help but slip into a dazed state whenever Rhonda was brought up. Sure, the boys teased him a bit about his crush on Rhonda, but Arnold didn't seem to care about it. In fact, the more the two thought about it, the more they thought that dating might not be such a bad idea.

As for Curly himself? Well, he still kept pretty secret about his plans, not talking to anybody or anyone, which worried quite a few people. Because whenever Curly remained silent and thinking, it usually meant that he was thinking about getting into some sort of trouble, and nobody wanted to be on the bad end of whatever Curly was thinking at the moment. Even Gerald tried to tell Arnold about Curly's strange behavior, which Arnold gave a sigh, responding to Gerald, "I wouldn't worry too much about Curly. We're talking about the same kid who likes to release animals from the zoo on a monthly basis."

In which Gerald always responds, "And the same kid who tried to frame someone for something minor like chewing his pencil AND holding a school hostage. Believe me, man, just be wary around Curly."

Arnold could only nod, but he knew Curly wouldn't be too much trouble. If things got out of hand, though, he knew that adults would probably step in to stop them, and if not, well, he knew someone would.

Eventually, the two of them were having the time of their lives, either talking with each other or catching up on the latest details. Even Arnold would have to admit, he pictured Rhonda wearing the latest fashions in his head and gave a big smile, saying she'd probably look very beautiful in them. Rhonda couldn't help but agree, but she seemed to appreciate that Arnold would tell her that little tidbit of information.

* * *

It all eventually came to a head though that Saturday evening, the night the party was about to begin. Inside his room, Arnold was looking over himself in a full-fledged mirror, looking over at the nice little tuxedo he chose to wear for the event. Arnold looked over himself a few times, trying to get an angle, before straightening his tie up. He gave a nod in satisfaction before hearing a knock on the door.

"Come in." Arnold said, though the door had already opened up as his grandfather came in. Phil looked over Arnold and whistled.

"You look like a penguin going out to a fancy waltz." Phil gave a smirk. "So, going to that party, eh?"

"Well, I kind of have to at this rate." Arnold said. "Rhonda asked if I could go as her date, I said yes, and I don't want to back out of it now."

"Hmmm..." Phil paused. "You know, Arnold, last time you tried to go to a fancy-schmancy party, you told me it became boring and tasteless, and that's why you threw a party up on our roof to make things even better."

"That was back when Rhonda was trying to throw a 'cool' party." Arnold pointed out. "It's her parents who's throwing the party this time, and, well, it's kind of a requirement I have to wear this."

"I see." Phil smiled. "Well, I suppose you don't want to disappoint your little girlfriend's parents..."

"Grandpa..." Arnold gave a frown before Phil raised a finger.

"Don't bother denying it, Shortman, you know it's true. Ever since you and that rich girl started hanging around each other, you just can't help but bring up just how great and nice she is." Phil said.

"Well, that's only because she's been maturing a lot... whether from my advice or learning from her finishing school, maybe it could be both, but my point is, she's not the rich, vain person she makes herself out to be." Arnold points out... before snickering. "Though she can be a bit... braggy, she's still a nice girl to hang out with."

Phil could only laugh as he said, "Ah, young love. Tell me, Shortman, why haven't you tried to ask her to be official yet?"

"Official? You mean, as in, become her actual boyfriend? Well..." Arnold paused... before sighing. "Because I'm not quite sure... there's a lot in the world that I may not quite be ready for..."

"Oh, Arnold, the way you've been having fun with your raven-haired friend the past week or so, and the way she seems to adore your kindness and willingness to help others, not to mention, helping you out in any way, it seems to me that you two could be perfect for each other." Phil said.

"Well, yeah, we could be, it doesn't mean we WOULD be." Arnold pointed out.

"Oh, but I think you might." Phil gave a smile. "Here's a little advice from me, Shortman."

"Never eat raspberries or they'll gurgle your stomach up?" Arnold smirked.

"Wha- no!" Phil glared at his grandson... before pausing and thinking about it. "Well, yes. Yes, that. But also, you never know what's going to happen unless you try, so maybe give it a shot with your girl. Who knows? Maybe you two could be dating for quite a long time."

Arnold paused as he looked up at his grandfather... before taking a deep breath, having thought about what he said. His mind kept wandering over to Rhonda and her cute little smile and beautiful eyes and slick hair. Giving a nod, he smiled, "You're right, Grandpa. I won't know until I at least try. I'll ask Rhonda if she'll go out with me, this evening, at the party!"

"That's the spirit, Arnold! Take it right to the center of your mind! Let your feelings out for the girl!" Phil smiled and laughed in support... before pausing. "Excuse me, Shortman, I need to use the restroom first before I drive you anywhere. Too many raspberries, you know."

"I figured." Arnold gave a smirk before he saw his grandfather running out of the room. The football headed kid could only give a sigh as he turned to the mirror... and gave a silent nod and smile. "Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, I can only hope you'll say yes."

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Lloyd mansion, Rhonda was looking over her beautiful blue dress and white pearl necklace in her room before giving a pause. She gave a sigh as she talked to herself in the mirror. "Okay, Rhonda, you can do this. You've been hanging out with him all this week, having fun and enjoying yourself. You can even say that... you had the greatest time with him! Maybe I can tell him that... I've come to like him-like him. Maybe he'll return the feelings. Yeah, I'll tell him my feelings during the party. The worst he can say is no."

Rhonda gave a grin as she nodded. "Okay, I'll do it! Tonight at the party!"

With that, Rhonda turned away from the mirror... before turning around and giving a sigh. "Also, be on your best behavior. There's a reason I did all those lessons."

Rhonda took a deep breath and started to go out the door, as Brooke saw her coming out and gasping. "My goodness, Rhonda, you look beautiful."

"Do you really think so, Mother?" Rhonda gave a grin as she posed a little.

"Oh yes. I think a dress like that would definitely impress that boyfriend of yours." Brooke gave a small smile as she walked off. "Well, we're just about ready. We just need to wait for the guests to arrive."

"How simply wonderful." Rhonda gave a nod as she followed her mother. As she done so, Rhonda looked a little nervous, wondering what was going to happen from here...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll be going straight to the party! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	11. Arriving For the Party

Hey there, everyone! Before I continue with the story that won this month's poll, I have an announcement about THIS month's poll! That's right, a brand new poll is up on my profile, with ten brand new stories as the new choices, the stories that I'm interested in completing for next month is up now! If you're interested in one of those stories in the poll, then go ahead and cast your vote! Voting ends next week, so just a heads-up! With that out of the way, here's the next chapter of 'A Romantic Favor'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Downstairs in the boarding house, Phil whistled a little bit as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot, waiting for his grandson to come down the stairs... as he started to get annoyed with what was going on in the other room. The other boarders and Gertrude were yelling out and dancing around to the radio in the other room as they seemed to be having a good time.

"Hey!" Phil frowned as the music kept going. "HEY!"

But there seemed to be no sign of stopping as Phil gave a sigh, about to go over to the radio as he yelled, "Turn it down, will you?"

Just as Phil entered the room, an announcer on the radio suddenly came in. "We interrupt this program to bring you a special news bulletin! FLASH! A lion had just e-"

Phil turned off the radio in annoyance as he turned towards the boarders and Gertrude who had stopped dancing as Oscar Kokoshka frowned. "Aw, Grandpa, I was listening to that!"

"Don't call me Grandpa!" Phil yelled at Oscar as he turned to the others. "And next time, turn down the music when you're having one of your little dance party episodes, will you? I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Oh, loosen up, you old bat!" Gertrude laughed. "The little one's going to be out for the day and I think we earned the right to a private dance party! Who's with me?"

The other boarders gave a shout of agreement as Gertrude turned the radio back on, as the announcer said, "...stay indoors and call the number right away! And now, back to our regularly scheduled program!"

The dance music blared on as Arnold's grandmother gave out a wild, crazy laugh as the boarders joined in on the dancing.

Phil could only sigh as he shook his head. "Well, that is just peachy..."

"Grandpa, I'm ready to get going!" Arnold's voice called out.

Phil could only give a sigh of relief as he muttered, "Finally, some freedom away from these kooky kooks."

Phil then went out of the room as he saw Arnold all dressed up nicely as he gave a grin. "Well, you look really good in that get-up, Shortman!"

"Thanks! I just hope this is good enough for the Lloyd's party." Arnold said as he followed his grandfather outside as he took a deep breath.

Phil looked back at his grandson and gave a laugh. "Don't worry, Shortman, you're already good as far as I'm concerned..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Mr. Bones and his group were busy getting his instruments ready as he gave as the leading man gave a nod towards his bandmates.

"Okay, men, we're about to go and give these people a swinging time!" Mr. Bones gave a smile towards the band-mates. "Anybody have any questions?"

"Any particular numbers you want to play for the party, Brooke?" One of the band-mates asked in curiosity as from somewhere, something rolled inside the apartment room the four were in.

"Oh, well, I was thinking a nice little round of jazz music, followed by something from Blues Brothers. I don't know, what do you guys think?" Brooke asked, but before anyone can answer, they managed to catch the whiff of something in the air... as he blinked. "Hey... what's that I... smell?"

"It sort of sme..lls... like..." One of the band-mates groaned as he fainted to the ground... followed by the second band-mate... and the third...

Brooke's eyes widened as he groaned, holding his head. "...sleeping... gas..."

Brooke then fell straight to the floor as quiet snores were heard. From outside the window, the figure that threw the sleeping gas grenade cackled as he slid down.

"Okay, the band's all incapacitated... when they wake up, it'll be morning before they even know it!" Curly snickered as he pulled out a bit of beef jerky and ate it. "Now to complete my final phase of the plan..."

With a nod, he quickly snuck away... as around the same time, something else was seen roaming around the town, sneaking heavily and growling.

* * *

Over at the party, Rhonda gave a small grin as her parents were nodding towards the families and their children that they had personally invited, the most recent family coming in was a familiar eccentric rich man and his son, who had his camera ready.

"Mr. Redmond, welcome. Glad to see you could make it!" Brooke gave a smile and nodded towards the man.

"Heh, you're kidding? It's nice to just be out of the place once in a while. Alan here is always wanting to take pictures of new sights, right, Al?" Sammy Redmond laughed as Alan looked around and focused his camera towards Rhonda. Rhonda gave a smile as she posed a little before Alan took the picture.

"It's pretty nice to be here, I suppose." Alan said as he put the camera down for a moment.

"So, is that all the guests here or what?" Sammy asked.

"Well... almost. We're still waiting on the old band members and we're still waiting on Rhonda's date. You just go straight in. Alan, go ahead and hang around with the other kids." Buckley said as Alan gave a nod.

Alan then carried his camera as he started to look around in curiosity, with Sammy going not too far behind.

"Well, sweetheart, it seems we're just waiting on Arnold now." Brooke gave a smile.

"He's coming, I'm sure of it..." Rhonda said, crossing her fingers when all of a sudden, she noticed a familiar Packard approaching. "Oh, that's him now!"

Her parents turned as they noticed the front seat of the car opening up, with Arnold stepping out. Brooke gave a smile, "My word, he certainly looks dapper, doesn't he?"

"Indeed, he does." Buckley said as the three watched Arnold saying good-bye to his grandfather before turning around and grinning as he started to go towards the house, the Packard driving off as Arnold came inside. Arnold's eyes widened as he examined Rhonda's beautiful dress as he came closer. "Hello there, Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd. And Rhonda, my, you look pretty tonight."

Rhonda could only giggle as Arnold offered his arm. Rhonda took it with pleasure as Buckley smiled, "Welcome, Arnold. You're just in time for the party!"

"Go right on in and you can start on the festivities. Go mingle around with the other kids while we prepare everything else!" Brooke smiled. "And take good care of our daughter, will you?"

"Of course, Mrs. Lloyd." Arnold bowed his head as he and Rhonda started going off.

"Well, come along, Arnold, I suppose we might as well talk with the other kids that showed up." Rhonda smiled as they walked into the other room.

Buckley and Brooke could only watch with small smiles as Brooke sighed, "Almost reminds me of us when we went out together, don't you think?"

"I can certainly agree with that, darling." Buckley gave a smile... before pausing as he looked out the door. "What happened to the band? I figured Brooke and his friends would be here by now."

"Maybe they're fashionably late?" Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"It could be, but it's not like Brooke Bones to make a late entrance." Buckley said.

"Well, it is close to nighttime. Maybe late night traffic slowed them down." Brooke thought about the possibility.

Buckley paused as he put a hand on his chin and thought about it. "Could very well be. I say we give it at least an hour. After all, we can always start the party without the music..."

"Quite true, quite true..." Brooke gave a small smile.

* * *

And with that, that's the end of this chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, Arnold and Rhonda mingle with the rich kids whilst they talk about their feelings with each other! But will Curly show up to crash the party, or will things just get worse from here? And what did that radio announcer announce at the beginning of the chapter? We'll have to wait and see! By the way, the character of Brooke Bones is owned by MaxGentlman1... and I also like to apologize to Max for putting his character through sleeping gas mode at the moment... don't worry, he will make an appearance later on, just not at this time! Also, I will guarantee that this next chapter will be longer than this... just be patient! And don't forget to go to my profile to vote for next month's story! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	12. Mingling with the Rich Kids

And now, for the next chapter of this story, and I'll just say this now, we are about almost done with this story! Just a couple more chapters and this'll be marked on the Completed pile! Man, it feels like an accomplishment completing a story I made after two years of it being dormant! Well, let's get right to it! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Everybody in the Lloyd household were talking quite a bit as the adults there seemed to be reconnecting with old times, Mrs. Lopez and Sammy Redmond were sitting together as Mrs. Lopez gave a small grin.

"No kidding? You really took your son out to a ball game?" Mrs. Lopez asked in surprise.

"Sure, he admires it a little differently than I do, but he still admires the game all the same!" Sammy gave a small laugh. "You just got to make sure that he acts like a kid at times, you know?"

Mrs. Lopez sighed. "I suppose so... it's been so hard to hang out with Lorenzo since his father passed away, but he's making good leeway with the friends he has. They're giving him at least something that I couldn't even try to give."

"You think your kids are the best!" An old man scoffed as Sammy and Mrs. Lopez both gave an annoyed look towards the man in old fashioned clothes. "Well, I'll have you know that my grandson is the best of the best!"

"Mr. Higgins, with all due re-" Mrs. Lopez started.

"SMYTHE-HIGGINS! SOME OF US HAVE HYPHENATED NAMES, YOU KNOW!" Rex Smythe-Higgins said in annoyance.

"Of course you do." Mrs. Lopez shook her head. "Anyway, with all due respect, we are not comparing our children's accomplishments!"

"Yeah, we're just talking about having fun with with our kids." Sammy pointed out.

"Bah! I have plenty of fun with my grandson! Trained him plenty when it came to the Tour De Pond, helped him learned the matters of ancient Hillwood history, and even the upcoming races! Right now, I'm gambling for him to secure a spot in the 'Mister America' spotlight!" Rex said.

"Why are you even here?" Mrs. Lopez groaned, holding her head.

Not too far from the adults, the kids, three boys respectively, were looking towards their parents as they looked at each other.

"Our parents..." Lorenzo sighed.

"My grandfather..." Rex Smythe-Higgens III gave a groan as he held his head.

"Nice little picture opportunity!" Alan smirked as he held his camera up and snapped a photo of the arguing Rex I talking the ears off an annoyed Mrs. Lopez and a trying-to-smile Sammy Redmond.

"Lorenzo? Alan? Rex?"

The three boys immediately recognized the voice as they all smiled, turning to the boy that made the sound and smiled, "Arnold!"

Lorenzo, Alan and Rex paused as Arnold and Rhonda approached the three boys as they said, "You know him?"

The couple sat down as all three said at the same time, "Uh, yeah! He sort of helped me become the sort of person I would be now!"

Arnold gave a smile as he said, "It's good to see you three once again. I never knew you three were friends."

"Oh, we're not." Lorenzo said, with his Spanish accent a little thick. "We're more... acquaintances than anything. But our families know the Lloyds, and they often host a party at least every year."

"Wait, I thought you were attending school last year." Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"I was. But when you're here for a year, man, you tend to get invited with your parents to the rich parties." Lorenzo shrugged. "Actually, Alan, Rex and Rhonda knew each other BEFORE I came along."

"What brings you out of the hovel of your grandparents?" Rex III raised an eyebrow.

"Rex..." Arnold gave a frown.

"Sorry. Old habits are hard to break, especially when you have a grandfather who... you know, has a slight hatred to your grandfather." Rex III gave a little chuckle of embarrassment.

"Well, seeing as you're acquainted with the... acquaintances that attend this party, I don't think I need to introduce you to them." Rhonda smiled.

"Ah, Rhonda, still as delightful as ever." Alan said... as he looked over to Arnold and noticed them holding hands. "I see you two are dating now."

"H-huh?" Arnold said in surprise as Rhonda's eyes widened.

"Oh, well, er... you see, it's not... we're not entirely dating..." Rhonda said.

"We sort of are... it's just... well..." Arnold blushed a little as the three boys looked at each other. "We do go to the same school together and all..."

Rex III gave a laugh as he said, "You see? I told you the next boy Rhonda would set her eye on would be a boy from her school! Pay up!"

"Wait, what?" Arnold asked in confusion as Lorenzo and Alan gave money to Rex III. "What's going on?"

"Well, you see, ever since we've been going to these parties, me, Rex III and Alan had placed bets on who Rhonda would date." Lorenzo said in embarrassment.

"Wait, what? You placed bets to see what boy I would be interested in?" Rhonda glared at the three rich boys angrily.

All of them shrunk down as Alan said, "It's not what you think. You see, last year at last year's party, you always talked about all the wonderful boys you've seen and always wished to date someone that was equally mature, but has the right amount of being a kid in your eye. I... made the bet that you'd go out with someone the opposite of that..."

"And I made a bet you'd go out with a celebrity." Lorenzo said in embarrassment.

Rhonda looked at all three boys with a frown on her face as Arnold patted Rhonda on the back, slightly calming her down a little. "Take it easy, Rhonda. I'm sure they don't mean any harm in nosing about our business..."

"Ha ha! So you two ARE a couple! Arnold, you should have told us!" Alan gave a smile as Arnold smiled nervously.

"I would have to say, I wouldn't have thought that Rhonda would set her eye on someone as middle-class as you are, but here you go." Rex III shrugged.

"Hey, Rex! I'll have you know that Arnold is a lot more mature and has more of a rich vibe than you tend to believe!" Rhonda rolled her eyes. "Sure, he's not rich, but does he have to be? We're not living in a time where rich people have to be married off to other rich people. We're always old enough to make our own decisions, you know!"

Rex III paused as he looked down. "I suppose you're right..."

Rhonda could only give a grin as Lorenzo said, "So, Arnold, why don't you catch us up with everything? Tell us what's been going on since we last seen each other!"

Arnold paused as he looked towards Rhonda, who gave a smile and a nod before turning to the boys. "I'd be happy to tell you everything... you see..."

* * *

Meanwhile, near the Lloyd entrance, Buckley was looking outside, looking rather concerned as Brooke was holding his hand to calm him down. "Bones would never be late to a formal party. I hope nothing bad happened to him..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're just running late, that's all." Brooke said, calming down the nervous man. "Besides, I'm sure your friend would never be late unless he had a valid reason..."

"But he's supposed to be starting the music up right now!" Buckley said in worry. "I just want him to be okay, that's all!"

Brooke paused as she looked out at the night sky in concern. "I'm worried for him too... but I'm sure he'll come in time... come on, we better tend to the guests before they get concerned..."

Buckley paused as he sighed, looking down. "I just hope you're right, for goodness sakes..."

With that, Brooke and Buckley left the entrance and started to go off, leaving the door closed. As soon as everything was all clear, Curly popped his head from behind the shrubbery next to the house as he popped out and ate the last of his beef jerky before tossing the wrapper on the sidewalk. He then opened the door as quietly as possible and nodded towards the bush as two other characters emerged.

"You better be doing this right, na no da..." One of the figures mumbled as she and the other figure went inside.

"Trust me, by the time I do this, they'll be too confused to even wonder what the heck is going on..." Curly chuckled to himself as he followed his friends inside... not realizing he left the door open... as a menacing shadow was just approaching the wrapper the beef jerky was in...

* * *

All the while, as soon as Arnold and Rhonda were away from the three boys and their joyful conversation, catching up as best as they could, the two of them found a secluded space as Arnold looked towards the short raven-haired girl nervously. "Er, Rhonda, you're probably wondering why I wanted to talk with you alone."

"I was wondering why you took me a little farther away from the others..." Rhonda said as she looked towards Arnold nervously.

"Well, I was thinking, and well... ever since you approached me about going to this party and then hanging out with you that week, I'm not going to lie, I started to form something for you." Arnold said as Rhonda raised an eyebrow. "I can't explain it, but the more I started to hang around you, the more I began to feel... well, something different for you."

"Arnold?" Rhonda asked.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that, well..." Arnold took a deep breath. "I like you, Rhonda... but more than that, I think I like-like you. If that makes any sense."

Rhonda put her hand over her heart as she felt a little touched by that gesture and Arnold's cute widening eyes. "Arnold Shortman... you're a very sweet boy. I'm glad you managed to tell me, because, well... I've been thinking about this as well, and... I'm beginning to like-like you too!"

Arnold's eyes widened in surprise, before giving a small smile. "You really do?"

Rhonda giggled as she leaned over and nuzzled his nose. "I really, really do!"

Arnold's smile widened even more as he pulled Rhonda into a hug, with Rhonda returning the hug right back as both of them felt comfortable in each other's arms at the moment. Arnold paused as he said to her, "I guess this means we're official now."

"I think we became official the moment I asked you to the party..." Rhonda gave a small laugh as they separated. "And you know what? I'm so happy that you're my boyfriend! I mean, who wouldn't want you? You always keep a calm and cool demeanor and you're always yourself, no matter what!"

"And you've certainly grown from the haughty girl I've seen hang around..." Arnold gave a small grin towards him.

"Oh, I am not haughty." Rhonda lightly pushed him with a giggle.

"Yes you are, you're just denying it right now." Arnold upped his voice a little as he laughed.

"Okay, maybe you're right." Rhonda held his hand and stared at the boy's face with a smile... before pausing. "I guess that just leaves telling the parents that we're official..."

"If it's to be that way, I guess it's time to face the music..." Arnold said as he and Rhonda got up as they turned to see Brooke and Buckley had arrived, talking with the other adults.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to try..." Rhonda smiled as she and Arnold headed back into the party, heading straight for their parents...

But just as they reached the party, the lights suddenly turned off as a familiar voice rang out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your party to bring you the music of me, Curly Gammelthorpe!"

"CURLY?" Rhonda said in shock... before holding her head. "Oh no..."

Arnold's eyes widened in surprise and raised an eyebrow as he wondered what the heck Curly was doing there, with the others looking seemingly confused.

* * *

And with that, that's the end of this chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, Curly attempts to admit his crush on Rhonda... and the lion is about to make his appearance! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	13. A Ferocious Lion Enters the Fray!

Only two more chapters to go, and this next to last chapter was a pretty fun one to write... why is that? You'll see! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The lights immediately turned back on as all attention was turned towards the stage. Three spotlights were set on three figures, two masked figures that looked almost like kids, and one other kid that was in the center of it all. Most of the kids recognized the kid at center stage right away.

"Isn't that Curly?" Lorenzo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who?" Rex III and Alan asked in confusion.

"What the heck?" Rex said in confusion.

"Who are these crazy kids?" Sammy Redmond was set aback in confusion.

"Oh God..." Rhonda groaned as she held her head in frustration. "Just as we have a fun time, of course. Of course he had to butt his nose in our business!"

"Uh, Rhonda... what exactly is going on?" Arnold asked.

Buckley and Brooke, on the other hand, frowned as Buckley said, "Excuse me, kids, do you have reservations for this party?"

"We do now!" Curly smiled as he pulled out some invitations and threw them over at Buckley Lloyd. "Ladies and gentlemen, the band that has been invited to perform for this wonderful party, Bones and the Cross-Walkers, will not be seen tonight, due to a little incident involving knockout gas."

"WHAT?" Buckley said in shock as he glared at the kid.

"Now, now, daddy in-law, don't get your feathers in a truffle!" Curly gave a chuckle.

"Daddy-in law?" Buckley protested as he turned to Rhonda, who was holding her head. "Rhonda, do you have any idea what this kid is talking about?"

"I know him, but I have never seen him act like this in my life, I swear to God!" Rhonda groaned.

"Don't lie, sweetheart, you totally have!" Curly smirked as Rhonda winced. "Anyway, I hate so much to crash a party like this, but I'm doing this to prove my point, to prove to everyone that I'm just as capable of being Rhonda's just as much as the football head is!"

Arnold's eyes widened, before narrowing at Curly as he nodded. "So, let me dedicate this first number to the girl I love, and the boy she SHOULD be going out with! Bucky, Pudding, hit it!"

The two others with him only gave a nod as they started playing some music as a radio came on, playing some music as everyone just watched this display in utter confusion and anger. Curly gave a nod as he said, "Rhonda, pay attention, because this will be OUR song!"

"Oh God..." Rhonda held her head.

"Rhonda, sweetheart..." Brooke said in confusion.

"And now, a parody of an Elton John classic! Let's do this!" Curly pumped his hand as he started to sing.

(To the tune of "Don't Go Breaking My Heart")

( **Curly** )

 _ **Don't you go with that guy!**_

 _ **You have better options!**_

 _ **Oh Rhonda, you are so reckless,**_

 _ **Don't get into corruption!**_

Sammy Redmond, Mrs. Lopez and Rex Harrington I could only stare with mouths agape as Alan pulled up his camera and took a picture in confusion. Rex and Lorenzo just looked lost in this scenario as Arnold held Rhonda protectively, with Brooke and Buckley looking angry at the boy that was currently wrecking their party with HIS recklessness.

 _ **Don't you go with that guy!**_

 _ **He has eyes for one more!**_

 _ **Compared to all the other guys,**_

 _ **Arnold is a big snore!**_

Arnold couldn't help but look offended at that last statement as Bucky, Pudding and Curly collided their heads and harmonized together.

( **Curly, Bucky, Pudding** )

 _ **Oh, oh!**_

 _ **What a big mistake!**_

Curly separated for a moment as he pointed to Arnold.

( **Curly** )

 _ **Your parents know that,**_

 _ **He's a dumb brat!**_

Curly then put his back with his two friends to harmonize again.

( **Curly, Bucky, Pudding** )

 _ **Oh, oh!**_

 _ **She made a mistake!**_

 _ **A very big mistake!**_

Curly then went back and danced around as he started to sing beautifully, pointing to Rhonda, then at himself.

( **Curly** )

 _ **Look with your eye,**_

 _ **I am your dream guy!**_

 _ **Ohhhhhhh, oh,**_

 _ **I am the right guy!**_

Curly then started breakdancing as Pudding and Bucky started making sound effects like a DJ does.

 _ **Don't you go with that guy!**_

 _ **Just don't go with that guy!**_

Curly then spun around the room like a ballerina and stopped short as he turned to Rhonda.

 _ **Don't you go with that guy!**_

"Rhonda, sweetheart, what is going on here?" Brooke asked. "Who is that kid making a nuisance of himself?"

"Mom, Dad... you know that dry cleaners you go to?" Rhonda asked. "That's the dry-cleaner's son."

Brooke and Buckley's eyes widened as Buckley said, "That's Thaddeus?"

"You know, his mother said that he was a special case... but not what I was expecting..." Brooke said before turning to Arnold. "Thaddeus seems to have a hateful eye for you, though..."

"He doesn't usually care unless he gets whatever he wants... and because I'm going out with Rhonda, he wants her for herself..." Arnold groaned. "I should have realized this from the beginning..."

"It's my fault for not reading the obvious signs..." Rhonda sighed as she turned to her parents. "Mommy, Daddy, I meant to tell you this before, but Curly... Thaddeus, he is a psychopath, he sort of blackmailed me into being his girlfriend for a week..."

"WHAT?" Buckley growled as Curly was still singing the rest of his song in the background. "Did that boy harm you in any way?"

"Forced me to wear shirts, forced me to follow his lead, and tried to kiss me by force!" Rhonda shuddered.

Buckley and Brooke narrowed their eyes towards the kid as Brooke said, "You should have told us right away! We'd happily file a restraining order!"

"Fortunately, he hasn't done the... bad stuff yet..." Rhonda said.

"But from the looks of this man, he may grow up with this intent!" Buckley frowned. "Forget a restraining order, maybe some time in juvie!"

"Arnold, stay with our daughter and we'll be right back! We're phoning his parents!" Brooke said as she and Buckley ran off.

"Right!" Arnold nodded as he turned to Rhonda. "I'm sorry, Rhonda..."

"It's not your fault, Arnold. I chose this. Curly just can't seem to accept that!" Rhonda frowned as she turned around... and her eyes widened. "Uh, what's happening to the other adults?"

Arnold turned as his eyes widened to see Mrs. Lopez, Rex Harrington I and Sammy Redmond beginning to brawl with each other as they started shouting heavily.

"What the heck?" Arnold asked as he turned... and groaned as he held his head to see Lorenzo, Rex III and Alan joining Curly in the singing. "GUYS! What are you doing?"

"Sorry, he requested we joined in the next verse!" Alan shrugged.

"It's kind of catchy!" Rex III pointed out.

"What is going on with your parents?" Arnold asked.

"I don't know. They were a little glazed and all of a sudden, this brawl started. We would have stopped them, except Curly told us to join in!" Lorenzo said.

"And you listened to him?!" Rhonda said in shock.

"Just a moment, it's our cue!" Lorenzo said as Curly pointed to them.

( **Lorenzo, Rex III and** **Alan** )

 _ **Don't you go with that!**_

 _ **Don't you go with that!**_

( **Curly** )

 _ **Don't you go with that guy!**_

( **Lorenzo, Rex III and Alan** )

 _ **Don't you go with that!**_

 _ **Don't you go with that!**_

( **Curly** )

 _ **Please don't go with that guy!**_

 _ **Don't you go with that guy!**_

The song ended as Curly held a pose, expecting big applause. He frowned as he noticed two adults missing, three adults turning their attention to each other and having a big brawl in the middle. But he didn't particularly care for the adults... he turned to Rhonda and Arnold as he gave a smile. "So, Rhonda, what do you think of my song?"

"I think it's pointless drivel!" Rhonda bared her teeth.

Curly's eyes widened in surprise behind his glasses. "What? But I worked so hard on this song parody! Do you have any idea how much blood and tears went into fully changing the lyrics into something original. All this work... and you STILL won't go out with me?'

"Why would I? You're a creep! The only reason I went out with you that one time was because you blackmailed me into going out with you! Other than that, you have done nothing but become creepy and tried nothing to hurt me!" Rhonda growled. "And those derogatory things you said about Arnold aren't true at all, and you know this! You're just angry because I chose to go with him and not you!"

Curly just paused as he looked to the side. "Huh... well, I guess you raised some arguments. You have eyes for the football head and I can't stop that..."

Arnold paused as he put into his mind the way Curly said 'football head', wondering about something. Before he could wonder any further, Curly sighed, "Well, I guess you can't say that I made an attempt at pouring my feelings out for you... which is why I'm going to do this!"

All of a sudden, Curly grabbed Arnold and pushed him down to the floor as he grabbed Rhonda and flung her over his shoulder as she screamed. "H-hey!"

"I didn't want to resort to this bit, but if we're playing this straight, I guess there's no other alternative!" He then turned to Arnold and laughed, "As for you, Arnold, you should probably thank Helga for my attempt."

Arnold's eyes widened in shock as Curly ran out of the door. Arnold then shook his head as he growled. "HEY!"

With that, Arnold quickly ran out the door, running after the two kids. Pudding and Bucky could only watch as they turned to the other rich kids.

"So... what do you think happened with these adults?" Pudding asked.

"I... may have had something to do with that..." Lorenzo chuckled nervously.

"What did you do?" Bucky said in interest as the others turned their eyes towards him.

"Well, Mom was being a bit uptight lately, and I wanted to have her loosen up a little, so I may have spiked the punch a bit..." Lorenzo chuckled nervously.

The other kids's eyes widen in surprise as Bucky said, "Really, you spiked the punch, with what?"

"I only put in one little touch of this bottle I found... something that was labelled 'vodka'. I know it's something adults drink." Lorenzo explained... as he looked down. "In hindsight, it probably wasn't a good idea."

"That just goes to show you... adults can be pretty loose when it comes to one little drink." Rex III explained as the others nodded.

* * *

Curly gave a laugh as he was running, carrying Rhonda out the door as she was growling angrily, beating up his back. "This is your last resort? Kidnapping?"

"Like I said, you forced me to take drastic measures!" Curly argued as he suddenly noticed Buckley and Brooke standing near the door. "Hey, parents- in-laws! I'm taking your daughter out and you'll never stop me!"

Curly gave an evil laugh as he turned to where Rhonda's parent's were facing... before coming eye-to-eye with a lion.

Curly's eyes widened in shock as he dropped Rhonda down to the ground. Rhonda gave a growl as she got up. "You lit- EEK!"

"Rhonda, shush! Don't say a word!" Brooke shushed her daughter as all three Lloyds and the kid that attempted to kidnap their daughter was staring face-down at a lion.

Rhonda's eyes narrowed as she turned to Curly, "Really? Was the lion part of this too?"

"Uh... I wish I could say it was... but no, I was not aware of a lion in this house." Curly whispered back frantically.

The lion stared them down as the adults stood in fear, Rhonda and Curly looking nervous as Curly whispered, "I read about this in my zoology books one time... if you confront a lion, make sure to keep eye-contact and stand your ground. Slowly back away, and never turn your back. Above all, do NOT show fear!"

The Lloyds just fearfully nodded as they looked directly at the lion, who was growling angrily and marching around, looking directly at the four humans as all four of them slowly started to move back slightly... until they felt a wall. Rhonda then whispered, "Now what?"

"Er... I wish I could say..." Curly whispered back.

From nearby, Arnold caught up and his eyes widened upon seeing the lion cornering the Lloyds and Curly as he gasped. He remembered hearing about this lion before going downstairs to his grandfather. His eyes widened as he remembered the number the radio gave before he turned it off. Slowly, he reached for the phone nearby and began to dial the number as he whispered, "Hello? Is the lion still missing? Because I found him... yes, he's in the house, but he's not doing anything yet. He's currently cornering the family of the house and a boy who attempted to kidnap the daughter... it makes sense in context... it's the Lloyd household, 333 Truffle Lane. Hurry, please!"

Once Arnold got the confirmation, he hung up the phone and paused as the lion growled, looking towards the family in fear. Arnold frowned as he knew he needed to do something. He then noticed something on the ground that was near the door the lion entered through... a beef jerky wrapper. Getting an idea, he carefully snuck out towards the kitchen.

"Oh, darling, this is simply horrific!" Brooke sniffled.

"I did not think I would ever come across this scenario myself..." Buckley said nervously as he looked over at the lion, who was growling ferociously.

"Oh, Mommy, Daddy, this is simply terrible..." Rhonda cried. "Why is this happening to us?"

"I could think of good reasons, I have to admit, a lion attack was something I didn't see coming, though." Curly gave a warm smile.

"Curly, shut it! You attempted to kidnap me!" Rhonda growled at the boy.

"He did what?" Buckley's eyes narrowed, but knew he couldn't turn to Curly due to the lion eying them. "Oh, I knew you were a bad seed from the start!"

"Hey, a bad seed can turn into a beautiful tree once in a while." Curly chuckled nervously.

"You, young man, are forbidden to EVER go near our daughter if we ever get out of here alive!" Buckley said.

"And I can easily back that claim!" Brooke frowned. "What you've done is no way to win our daughter's heart!"

"Uh, say, can we have this argument elsewhere, in-laws..." Curly said nervously.

"In-laws, our rear ends! You are not marrying our daughter when you grow older!" Brooke yelled.

"We will NEVER let you!" Buckley joined in.

"Go, Mom, go Dad." Rhonda gave a warm smile.

"Oh come on! Really? You guys always warm up whenever I-" Curly turned around, keeping his eyes off the lion for a second. But then he heard the growl as Curly yelped, turning his attention back to the lion as the lion focused on him. "Okay, look, can we not say anything more to make the lion charge at us?"

"That is a good idea, the first good, SANE idea you had in a long time!" Rhonda growled... before shutting her eyes. "Oh, the others at the party will get scared out of their wits..."

"The others at the party!" Brooke gasped. "Oh no! If they go out and see this lion... well, we may as well chalk this up to the 'Worst Party Ever' list."

The lion growled as Brooke looked down. The lion bent his head down, looking ready to charge as Rhonda gasped. "Mom, mom! The lion! Keep your eye on the lion!"

The lion looked ready to charge before everyone heard a whistling sound. The lion's ears wiggled a bit before turning its attention towards Arnold as he was near the door, holding what seemed to be a couple of sticks of beef jerky.

"Here, boy! Over here!" Arnold frowned.

"Arnold, no!" Rhonda whispered in horror as the Lloyd parents gave a gasp.

"Yes, eat him! Eat him!" Curly give an eager nod... before realizing what he said was out loud as he felt the angry eye roll of the Lloyd family was being directed at him. "Oh come on! It's better him than us, right?"

The lion gave a lowly growl as he bent down towards Arnold and noticed the sticks of beef jerky in Arnold's hand. The lion walked towards the football headed kid with the beef jerky as Arnold stared him down bravely. The lion slowly, but surely crept towards the boy as he sniffed the jerky in his hand. Arnold stood firmly, waiting.

The lion opened its mouth as Arnold threw the beef jerky at the lion as he ate the two strips whole. Arnold took a deep breath as he stared down at the lion as the creature looked over at the boy. Finishing the beef jerky as quickly as possible, he growled as his attention was turned towards the football head... before his eyes widened in shock as he suddenly felt sleepy. The lion instantly fell down as a tranquilizer dart was now on its butt. The boy gave a sigh of relief as some animal control officers and a few cops came in as the Lloyds sighed in relief, and Curly took a deep breath.

"Oh man, that was stressful!" Curly said as the Lloyds came over to explain the situation to the animal control officers and Arnold joined in to tell them everything.

Curly could only watch the tranquilized lion as some officers were attempting to lift it over to a nearby cage. Curly gave a slight frown as he said, "Though I never knew you... such a majestic creature like you didn't deserve to be in a cage..."

"Officers, arrest that boy!"

Curly's eyes widened as he turned to see Brooke and Buckley pointing angrily towards the boy as Rhonda crossed her arms in disapproval. Curly smiled nervously as he said, "Maybe I should have made that time to escape instead of looking at the animal, huh?"

Arnold could only shake his head as Rhonda held his hand. Arnold could definitely say that this was a pretty interesting night... not only for the fact that he confessed his love for Rhonda, not only for the fact that he and her started dating officially... but for the fact that he managed to save the Lloyd family from near danger.

* * *

And this chapter has come to a close! How did you guys like it? Well, next time, we'll be going straight to the final chapter of the story! At last, this tale will be completed, and I couldn't be any more happier to do it! We'll see what happens with the others next time! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	14. Preparing For New Heights

And now, it's finally time to wrap up the story! That's right, the final chapter is about to commence! It's been a long road, but I'm glad I was able to at least complete this story when I could! Sorry I took so long on this, but hopefully, the wait for this story was worth it in the end! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

About two days later, Arnold and Gerald were waiting for the school bus as Gerald's eyes widened, with Arnold finishing up the story.

"Man, Arnold, you sure are a bold kid. Not only in romancing, but also in facing that lion head-on!" Gerald pointed out.

"Honestly, I was just as scared when I faced that lion." Arnold sighed. "But when I saw the beef jerky wrappers, I knew that this particular lion had an affinity for beef jerky, so when I ran into the kitchens and found a couple beef jerky slices, I knew exactly what I needed to distract it."

"Still, the papers had Rhonda's parents praising you as a hero!" Gerald said. "...you always seem to be getting into the papers, one way or another."

"You know me, Gerald. I'm just happy to help anybody." Arnold said. "Although, Harold, Stinky and Sid have met me yesterday and kept asking me about my daring 'fight' with a lion."

Gerald could only chuckle. "Well, that's the boys for you. They like to imagine what it would be like to be you. I know I usually do."

Arnold shook his head with a smile... before sighing. "I just feel a LITTLE sorry for Curly, you know."

"Why?" Gerald frowned. "Arnold, he tried to kidnap Rhonda, who just agreed to be your girl! And besides, you know how psychopathic he can be when things aren't as they seem for him!"

"I know, I know..." Arnold sighed. "But he really went through all the trouble for her, and... in the end, he just overreacted as always... but you are right about one thing, and Rhonda's parents agree, Curly simply doesn't deserve Rhonda with the attitude he put up."

"Paranoia is one thing, man, but use it too much, and maybe you'll lose a friend as well..." Gerald said in a profound voice.

Arnold looked at Gerald with surprise... as he looked over at his backpack and paused. "Hmmm... that's actually pretty good advice. Thanks for telling me this, Gerald."

"Sure thing, man." Gerald smiled as the two saw the bus coming up and opening. "So, how about we try to compare arithmetic homework and see if either of us made a mistake?"

"Er, maybe later." Arnold said as he went inside the bus as he spotted a familiar figure sitting in the front of the bus. "I have someone important to talk to."

Gerald paused in confusion as the football headed boy walked over to where Helga was sitting.

Indeed, at the moment, Helga was sitting down alone, seemingly trying to look down at the ground as she seemed to move her hands around. It was right around then that she heard the familiar voice of a friend approaching.

"Hey Helga."

"Huh? Oh... hey football head." Helga said, looking up.

"Mind if I sit with you for a while? You look like you could use the company." Arnold offered.

Helga looked up in surprise at Arnold... before sighing. "Take a seat."

Arnold nodded as he sat down next to Helga as he raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Just playing a little game called Checkerless Checkers. You could say... a friend introduced me to this game." Helga shrugged.

"Hmmm... you have to show me how to play sometime." Arnold said, a little interested. "Listen, Helga, about that contract I gave you a few days ago..."

"The one that you gave me saying that I can't come within a few inches of you and your girlfriend while you two are dating? Yes, I'm well aware of that contract. What about it?" Helga frowned. "I haven't even violated it ALL week!"

"That's what I want to talk about actually... I..." Arnold sighed as he opened the backpack and pulled out the contract... before, much to Helga's surprise, he started ripping it up in pieces. "I've decided to forgo the contract. And make a little apology to you. It's just... things have been going a little crazy all week, and I have been going out with Rhonda for the past couple of weeks and..."

"And you came to actually... like-like her?" Helga said.

Arnold nodded. "Considering our... little thing we have going, I guess I was afraid that you would try and interfere and I put a lot of pressure on you that I shouldn't have."

"You did have every right to be paranoid, Arnoldo." Helga sighed. "Sure, I'm not perfect, but I only want what makes you happy. I do have pride, you know."

Arnold gave a sigh of relief before saying, "So, here's the new deal I'm proposing, Helga. I do still plan on dating Rhonda, and just so you know, we are officially a couple. All I ask is that you give a little respect for me going with her, and not to overreact if things go awry."

Helga gave a smile towards the football headed kid as she thought about it. "All right. I guess if that's how it's going to be, I won't be like Curly and try to steal you away from Rhonda."

"Thanks, Helga. I know it's... tough for you, but... hey, I'm sure there are other boys that are willing to go with you." Arnold offered. "I know Brainy has some fancy to you..."

Helga paused as she lowered her unibrow. "I'll... look into other options... but just promise me one thing. If you and Rhonda don't work out, promise me I'll be the first to try to comfort you. As best as I possibly could."

Arnold looked at Helga... as he gave a nod. "Fair deal..."

It was at this moment the bus stopped as everyone turned to see Rhonda entering inside the bus, looking for an empty seat. Helga gave a nod as she got up from her seat. "Well, I better go sit with Pheebs and maybe introduce her to this game I'm doing right now. I'm sure your girlfriend would want to sit with you."

"Oh... well, thanks Helga." Arnold smiled... before pausing. "Er, one other thing, Helga. There was something that was on my mind."

"What is it?" Helga said, looking over to Arnold.

"Well, Curly mentioned something strange as he was trying to kidnap Rhonda Saturday night, and I want your honest opinion." Arnold said as he looked at Helga. "Curly said that you were involved in his plans in someway."

Helga's eyes widened in shock. "He did?"

Arnold nodded. "But I just want you to answer me honestly and truly, as a friend. Were you actually planning to break me and Rhonda up, with you sending Curly out?"

Helga stared at Arnold, wide-eyed for a brief moment... before giving a laugh as she said, "Please, Arnoldo, like I would associate myself with the little freak! I didn't even know WHAT he was planning."

Arnold narrowed his eyes towards Helga in suspicion, but let it pass as he gave a nod. "Well, thank you for being honest with me, Helga."

"Yeah, yeah, no problem, football head." Helga said as she moved off as she motioned over to Rhonda. "Yo, princess! Arnold wants to see ya!"

"Oh!" Rhonda smiled as she walked over and sat next to Arnold as Helga went off. As Rhonda sat next to Arnold, she giggled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush. "Hey, sweetie!"

"Hi, beautiful." Arnold gave a warm smile towards Rhonda. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Are you kidding? I feel a lot more reinvigorated after the whole fiasco at the party." Rhonda gave a smile. "Do you have any idea how much Mommy and Daddy were singing praises about you yesterday?"

"I can only imagine." Arnold gave a laugh.

Rhonda giggled as she held her boyfriend's hand. "Yeah, they keep telling me that I should be marrying you right now..."

Arnold's eyes widened in surprise as Rhonda giggled, "It's true, they said that. Though, I'm sure they were probably joking, but I guess it was because they prefer you than Curly right now..."

"Yeah..." Arnold sighed. "Say, do you know what happened at the party last night?"

"Well, the other parents of the rich kids were a little dazed upon their brawl, not even realizing about any of the scenario that had occurred. Lorenzo, Alan and Rex III stayed with us to ensure that the three recovered nicely, and my parents explained the story of the lion and you being a brave, heroic man for distracting it... how is it you're always at the right place at the right time, my handsome boy?" Rhonda fluttered her eyes towards the blushing football head.

"Well, you know me." Arnold said. "I'm always happy to help..."

"Still, I think I want to keep you around." Rhonda giggled as she nuzzled his cheek. "After all, the hero always gets his fair maiden..."

"Rhonda, please..." Arnold blushed as Rhonda giggled before holding back on herself.

"By the way, my parents said that because the party had been cut due to the... embarrassments Saturday, we'll be holding another one this Saturday once again, hopefully things will go easy this time." Rhonda said.

"Yeah, I'm sure Mr. Bones and his band will probably be psyched at the chance to perform for real." Arnold gave a smile. "I'm just sorry Curly had to ruin everything... what's going to happen now?"

Rhonda paused as she said, "Well, my parents are currently working on getting a restraining order... making sure there's no way he can violate it."

"Well, at least it's something..." Arnold said as he pulled Rhonda closed to her and stroked her beautiful hair. "Still, I'm sure the other kids are going to think I beat up a lion, and they're probably going to say that Curly was the one who released it... but I know what truly went on... poor management on the circus's part. That WAS what the radio said."

"Yeah, but who listens to the radio nowadays?" Rhonda shrugged. "Well, don't you worry, Arnold. I assure you, we'll be getting this right for next time. Until then... you and me are a pair."

Arnold looked over at his girlfriend and smiled as the bus stopped in front of the school as the kids were getting ready to get off. "Yes we are, my beautiful raven-haired woman, yes we are..."

As both Arnold and Rhonda stepped outside into the warm spring air and headed straight for PS 118, both of them knew that this potential relationship had just begun, and neither of them regretted the day they have united one bit...

* * *

 **Orange Ratchet Story**

 **"That's All, Folks!"**

 **An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And with that, this story is finally done, and it's another one for the 'Complete One Story a Month' Pile! How did you guys like it? I have to admit, it was nice getting back into the groove of things after a couple of years, and I'm glad I was able to have this story be the start of the project I'm doing, of completing a story a month! Although I said I'll be updating my Fairly Oddparents fanfiction "Magic Wonders" next during the month of February, I already made arrangements for next month's story!

More on that later though, as I give my overall thoughts. I really did enjoy writing up this story, and I regret I didn't finish it sooner. The reason I stopped the first time was because admittingly, I got a little stuck on a few ideas, and I didn't know how to incorporate it. So I left it sitting there until I could get some ideas. When the poll for this month's complete story selected this for the winner, I looked back on it, and I started to get some ideas flowing back into me. Some of it thanks to MaxGentlman1, who suggested some ideas for this story, and the idea of one of his characters making an appearance... even though he only appeared in three chapters. Sorry, man. Regardless, I'm glad I was able to complete the story, and figure out something brand new... plus, writing a song parody was always fun.

And now that this story is done, what do I have plan for next month? Well, as you can see from the poll, I had a three-way tie, but on Deviantart, I used the power of the randomizer to help me out! And here's the next story I'm planning on completing... "Spring Break Adventure", which is a Perils of Penelope Pitstop fanfiction! That's right, I'm jumping from Nickelodeon to Hanna-Barbera! For the other two stories, don't worry, if 'Spring Break Adventure' is finished before March is over, I'll focus on the other two stories. Until then, stay tuned!

Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
